Sailor Moon Apocolypse
by krackah
Summary: An ancient evil, A marriage that was never meant to be. These are only the beginings of a serries of catorstrauphic events that threaten the entire future of The crystal milenium. As this evil awakens and begings to threaten very time itself, Sailor moo
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Apocalypse By Krackah

The darkness seemed to wrap itself around her, suffocating her very being. Her being. the thought was like a beacon of light unto itself. She had existed once.. In a time far from this place. An existence of luxury, though others might have frowned upon it. Dark onyx hallways, in a cobra shaped building.. Trips to earth.. She had had it all.. Until that hooded stranger had shown up.

Wise man. the name sent shivers up her spine. He was the one who had sent her here.. To this cold dark place..

"It is not your time. Not yet my dear.." A voice seemed to say, calling to her. Cool and dark. It was a voice that had been slowly nursing her back to health.. Giving her everything she needed, everything she had requested. 

"Master." She whispered. "I am here to serve.."

"I know youngling.. I know." The darkness seemed to comfort her.

"Those. brats. they did this to me as well." She spat.

"Yes.. The Sailor Senshi locked me in here as well.. But not much longer. with the energy I have managed to save. we will set you free my dear."

"Free? You mean.."

"Yes- Revenge will be yours." With that the darkness began to spin, and colors of bright light began to band through her vision, blinding her. When finally the world stopped its insistent spinning she was outside in a vast darkness. She inhaled, her first breath in what seemed to be years. 

"Licec my love. I will free you as well.. But first.. Sailor Moon and her friends will be mine." With that she stood up, and raised her head. In the sky above her, hovered a white disk, marked with axons of asteroid impacts. The symbol of her enemy. She intended to paint it red.

Episode 201: A return from the past "My name is Usage Tsukino.. It seems that for the past five years everything has been spraining out of control. Today.. Mamoru and I finally tied the knot.. Can you believe it? I know. I never thought it would happen either. But it was such a wonderful day." 

"Usagi." The blonde haired narrator spun, and her gaze stopped short of her raven haired friend. "You're talking to yourself again."

"Sorry Rei.. I can't help it.. I'm just so excited." 

"I would be too.. But you really should be enjoying this.. It is your reception after all."

"Rei! Rei!" A voice called from behind them. "Have you Seen Usa-" He stopped short. Standing before the two was a man with dark black hair, dressed in a very regal looking tuxedo.

"Mamoru. she's right here." Rei gestured to the blonde standing next to her. 

"Usagi.. I've been looking all over for you. my stunning bride."

"Awww.. Mamoru- You're so kind." She smiled, and gushed.

"Exactly how much has she had to drink?" Mamoru asked, making a face at the emptied martini glass in Usagi's hand.

"I've only had Ti martooni's" Usagi stammered.

"Nothing like being drunk on yer wedding day eh Usagi?" Came another very familiar voice.

"Mako! Will you tell them to stop picking on me?" Makoto smiled at her friend. Usagi was dressed in a pearly white gown, that trailed down her body and pooled at her feet. She had ditched the lace that went over her face after the actual ceremony, and had actually gotten through it without missing a beat. Her brides maids had all been dressed in bright pink dresses.. Nine all together.. A rather odd number, but Usagi had insisted on it.

And here they were in a banquet hall. From the walls hung pieces of blue cloth, tied together with pink pastel thread. The table clothes were an off aqua color, and even the lights seemed to have a soft blue glow to them. The music playing in the background was being supplied by Michaud and her orchestra.

A clinking of a glass brought Makoto Back to reality. At the front of the room stood Haruka Ten'ou. "I would like to propose a toast to the bride and groom!" She exclaimed heartily. In true Hark fashion she was dressed in a dark black tuxedo, complete with cumber bun and bow tie.

"I have had the pleasure of knowing Mr and Mrs. Chiba for the last eight years.. And in those eight years I have seen Mamoru grow into an intelligent and Elegant man. And I've seen Usagi grow as well. I have watched her grow from a teenage cry baby, to an adult crybaby who would rather read comic books than any soap opera monthly. But for these two to finally be considered one. after all they have been through. that is one truly amazing feat. To you meatball head.. May you and your husband live long, prosperous lives." And with that she walked toward the bride and groom, and attempted to clink glasses with the bride and groom.

A sudden shattering made the crowd jump. 

"Mamoru. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to break your glass. and your tux." Wine had slatted from his glass onto the white of his tux. A purple stain blossomed from underneath his flower. 

Mamoru fumbled for a second and then smiled. "Excuse me for a second." He smiled, and excused himself to the bathroom. 

Rei eyed the couple warily for what she counted to be the hundredth time.

"Something's just not right here.. I can't put my finger on it.." She began. She looked toward Makoto. "Do you feel it?"

"Feel what? Rei- Can't you just be happy for Usagi for once?" Rei smirked. 

"I am happy for them Mako.. It's just.. Something doesn't feel right..." She shook her head and excused herself, and headed for the washroom. 

"It's only been four months since I arrived here and already I feel at home." Usagi smiled, patting her stomach. Ever since her wedding she had felt alive. More alive that she thought she had ever felt at all. She and the girls sat around a small wooden table. Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei had all taken the week off to help her put the finishing touches on her new home.

"When's Mamoru due home?" Asked Ami, eyeing the kitchen warily. Usagi had been cooking, and the walls were colored yellow with the smoke her meal had produced.

"About six.. He had to stay late for some class at the university today.. She should be home soon though." Usagi giggled. "God, I've turned into such a house wife!"

Makoto pinched usage's thigh. "It's gone gooey.. You haven't been training have you?" 

"I'm afraid none of us have since her wedding." Ami smiled. "I for one have been too busy finishing my doctorate"  
"I've been keeping up with the temple since Grandpa Died." Rei shook her head, and fumbled around in her pocket. "Speaking of which.. Usagi, He had wanted me to give this to you after your wedding. I was going through his old things yesterday when I found it." 

Usagi reached out her hand. "Thanks Rei. Haws life been without the old man"  
Rei shrugged. "Slow." She smiled warily. Usagi placed the envelope on the table and turned toward the kitchen.

"Anyone want something to drink?"

Makoto smiled. "I'll help you pour some lemonade.. In your condition you shouldn't be carrying that much."

"HER condition?" Rei quirked a brow.

"Oops.." Makoto muttered covering her mouth. Usagi shot Makoto a look of disdain.

"Usagi.. Are you.." Rei's eyes opened wide. "that's not support to happen for another hundred years!"

"Well.. We couldn't wait. Chibi usa is very important to us.so.. We decided we'd help destiny along." Usagi smiled and patted her stomach again.

"Well I for one think that's wonderful!" Ami smiled broadly. "Is that what you're going to call her? Are you sure that's who's in there?"

"Well.. Setsuna said the royal family only had one child.." Usagi said. "So this would have to be her."

"I suppose you're right.." Rei shook her head.

"Pregnant.. Wow." Minako shook her head. "Think of all the responsibility.. Are you sure you're ready for it?"

Usagi shrugged and layer back on the couch. "No. to be perfectly honest I'm terrified.. But what are we gonna do? I'm not going to endanger Chibi Usa's future just because I'm getting cold feet."

All of the girls went silent. "Ami." Rei looked petrified.  
Ami nodded. "I know. Usagi said.. Something reasonable"  
Makoto and Minako laughed. Minako stopped for a second to catch her breath then said, "Have you told Haruka and Michiru yet? How about Hotaru?"

"No.. none of them know yet.. And don't tell them. That's my job." 

"Well if you insist.. But I still think it'd be fun to see the look on their faces when they find out you've got our little yam head in there." Minako giggled.

"Yam head? She's not a yam head! That's my daughter you're talking about!" Usagi's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Well we're not the ones who gave her that hair style now are we?" Rei smirked.

"What is this.. Pick on the unborn fetus day?" Makoto chimed in. The girls all started to argue at once and finally it was Usagi's voice who stopped them all.

"We should be happy here people! Not complaining. This is Chibi Usa.. We already know what kind of person she's going to be.. We shouldn't be arguing like this.. Not now.. Not when im so happy."

Ami looked down. "I'm sorry Usagi.. We didn't mean.."

Rei smiled. "We're all very happy for you." She glanced out the window, a flash of aqua marine catching her eye.

"Vertigo." She said, idly fingering a ringlet of her green hair. "Narcisa." Two flashes of aqua marine light appeared before her, filling the space in front of her in what she would support would be two beautiful young women. The first of the two had Sea foam green hair that draped down to the middle of her back, and trailed in the from of her braid across her forehead She appeared in a moderately snug fitting pants suit, and wore a coat of white fur over her shoulders. 

The second of the two was dressed oh so much more liberally, wearing a tight fitting leather mini skirt, and tank top to match. Her heels were perched atop of razor sharp spikes, and her hair seemed to match her out out rageous ensemble being bright pink in color. The green haired girl stepped forward.

"Yes Milady?" She asked. "You called for us?"

"Yes. Are the preparations complete Vertigo?"

"Yes mam. The gate is just about strong enough to transport us to Earth." Vertigo smiled.

"Earth. It's been such a long time since I've thought of that place.The home of the sailor soldiers."

"I hear its quite nice this time of year." Piped in Narcisa. "Even the trees are cheery."

"It was about this time that I first saw Earth." She began, silencing Narcisa. "The trees were just beginning to show their autumn colors. I guess you could say I was reliving someone of duty. It was then that I had my first brush with the sailor soldiers."

"But Ma'am.." Began Narcisa. "Why are we after them anyway? Doesn't the whole thing seem a little petty? I mean.. you've told us time and time again that it's a revenge thing.. But you've ever told us what happened."

The woman paused for a second, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "Their leader.. Sailor Moon.. Stole my beloved from me. What did she do to me you ask. In short girls.. She destroyed my life.."

"Haruka! Get down here this instant!" Shouted Michiru, glancing up onto the roof of the Tomoe mansion. "You're going to break your neck!"

"It's not my fault Hotaru threw her Frisbee up here.. Ill be right down Michi." Haruka grabbed the tiny purple piece of plastic and tossed it down onto the soft grass beneath.

"Oh Haruka. the wind would have knocked it down eventually.."

"Eventually? Please. What would she have played with in the mean time?" Haruka stepped down off the last rung and pulled Michiru into her arms. "Maybe she'd learn to play with the same things we do.." Michiru giggled.

"Oh.. Haruka.. Would you really wish this on her? I mean.. not only are we super heros but.." Haruka pressed a finger to Michiru's lips and bent in for a kiss.

"Mama and papa sitting in a tree." Came a sing song voice. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G." 

"Hotaru.. How many times have I told you not to interrupt while I'm.."

"Bah." Michiru began, and pushed Haruka away. "Hi sweetie. How was school?"

"Uneventful as always." Hotaru began. "You know.. I like high school more than I did junior high.. Is that weird?"

"No.. of course not.. There's more opportunities open to you now.. And besides.. You're too smart for the likes of Junior high."

Hotaru giggled. "I know Papa.. But still, I'm a little shy. there's this boy that's been bugging me too."

Michiru smirked. "Don't let boys get in the way of your studies. but don't forget to have a little fun every once and awhile."

Haruka smiled gently. "You should invite him over for dinner Hotaru."

Hotaru blushed. "No way! You guys would totally embarrass me!"

"Of course.. That's what we're here for.." Began Haruka. Michiru's head suddenly shot up. Haruka eyed her partner with more than a weary eye.. She knew that look.

"Haruka.. The seas are restless." 

Haruka smiled. "That's impossible. We haven't had any problems in years.. Besides Usagi destroyed Chaos remember? There's nothing out there to hurt us anymore." 

"Wanna bet Sailor Soldier?" A voice came from behind the group.

"Who.?" Haruka spun, throwing out her hand. A blue and yellow transformation pen appeared in her hand.

"Save it soldier. You're not the one we're after." The figure said. She snapped her fingers, causing the blades of grass around the frisky to shoot up and grab Michiru, and Hotaru by the ankles. "And just for good measure." The figure began, she squinted at the already grown blades of grass, and caused them to wrap around the three soldiers. "Now you can't transform.. Now it's just a waiting game.."

Wind began to pick up around the figure, her sea green hair whipping around her face. "Your crossing of corridors of time has not gone unnoticed. The winds of time shall be your judge, jury and executioner."

The figure managed to spin as the wind began to pick up into a gale. "Ahh.. Sailor Pluto.. You're just in time to witness something even greater than your father would have been able to engineer." 

"Cronus.. Typhoon!" The winds picked dup into gale force instantly, and would under normal circumstances would have cut anything that got stuck in their vortex to pieces. The winds and debris began to settle down.

"Heh heh heh.." The figure stepped out. "You can't hurt something that isn't part of a normal time line Sailor Pluto.. You of all people should know this.."

"Impossible.. Then how.." The figure smiled. 

"Simple.. We were banished from your time line by something that should have never existed to begin with./ when he was destroyed.. We were freed."

"Galaxia!" Pluto exclaimed. The woman shook her head. 

"No silly woman. You maybe as old as the cosmos.. But you're still a daft old woman. Wiseman. The doom phantom.. He was the one who sealed us.. Once Chaos was destroyed all the work his agents had preformed was undone in one form or another.."

Pluto's eyes caught a glimpse of blue and white from the corner of her eye. The figure smirked. "I grow tired of this interrogation. Setsuna Meioh.. Prepare to Die.."

"Starlight Honeymoon. therapy kiss!" Shouted a shrill high voice. The figure stepped out of the way as Sailor Moon's energy blast slammed into Sailor Pluto. Pluto shrieked, and fell to one knee as the energy began to cut holes into her very being.

"I knew it was only a matter of time until you showed up Sailor Moon.. You might want to end that attack before you kill whets left of your friend."

"Who ARE you?" Demeaned Sailor moon. The woman smiled. "I am an agent of one of the sole survivors of the black moon clan. I am Vertigo. and I believe you know my mistress." 

A cackle, shrilled then the highest pitched noise ever recorded began to vibrate off the walls of the tomoe gardens. Sailor Moon's eyes widened. Three green dots appeared about chest level, and a green energy field materialized.

"Neo Queen Serenity.. It's been awhile." The woman smiled. 

"It's not possible!" Exclaimed Sailor moon. "I saw you die!"

"You saw me sealed away Sailor Moon. wise man was notorious for his parlor tricks.. But in the end that's really all they were. you have much more to worry about now."

The woman placed one foot forward, then another. Smiling she inhaled. "Ooh. we're not alone here are we." She looked to the bound outer soldiers.

"Imp going to enjoy letting them watch me kill you Sailor moon." Raising a hand above her head, she clenched it into a fist of dark imagery. "I'm not afraid of you Esmerodo.. We defeated you once.." 

"We? It appears your alone Sailor moon.. Where could your friends be I wonder?"

"They had.. Another emergency to attuned to.. You're mine!" Sailor moon Shouted. She lunged for Esmerodo. Esmerodo side stepped Sailor moon.

"And I suppose that's the rabbit with you as well.. A bit early for her to be born isn't it?"

"We thought we'd.. why am I even putting up with you? Starlight honeymoon.. Therapy."

Esmerodo released a bolt of black lightening into sailor moon's chest. White hot pain shot through her chest.. Worse pain that she had ever felt before...

"Much more of this and you'll die Sailor moon.. Or should I say.. Usagi Tsukino." Sailor moon heaved as esmerodo let up on the pummeling. 

"That was a mistake Esmerodo... Sailor Moon Kick!" She shouted, slamming the bottom of her heel into desperado's jaw. 

"Umph!" Moaned Esmerodo as she fell to the ground. Vertigo lunged toward sailor moon but was stopped by a gesture from her leader. "This is my battle.. I have been waiting for this for quite some time.."

Esmerodo smiled and raised her hand, this time her well manicured nails grew sharp and long. "Prepare to die sailor moon." She pulled her hand back to make the final blow, and connected with a soft fleshy substance.. Sailor moon's face was that of shock not pain.

"What? Impossible?" She pulled her hand back, colored with red blood. In front of her, heaving heavily was tuxedo mask.. The white of his tuxedo blossoming with red.

"Usako. I.." He began. Esmerdo smiled. "Well it's a start I suppose.. And I feel. that you would hurt more from this than had I killed you.. I will be back for your life sailor moon.. But this is better torture than I could have ever wished for. Have fun handling this one." And with that the soldiers were free, and the two women had vanished. Sailor moon sunk to her knees.

"Mamoru.." She wailed. He raised a gloved hand to her face. "Usako. I love you.. So much. Be strong." He inhaled shallowly. 

"Mamoru.. No.. you can't.. no.. you can't do this to me.. Not again!" She shouted. Mamoru's hand went limp and his body shuddered.. Taking in it's last breath. "Nooo! Mamaoru!" Usagi wailed, her Sailor moon persona fading away. "Mamoru!"

"Usagi.." Neptune walked up behind her, and pulled her up into her arms. "You have to be strong." Uranus walked up behind them, as did Saturn carrying Pluto. 

"Look at what they did to us." Uranus shook her head. "And she said there was more to come.."

Pluto coughed. "I.. Saw this coming.. Too late.." She shook her head. "Your majesty.. I'm so sorry.."

"Esmerodo.' Usagi began. Her eye's became hard with resolve. "Esmerodo.. With my last breath.. You will not outlive this one.. You're life is mine." Her body shook as she clenched her fists. "Mamoru.." She fell to her knees again. She held his limp lifeless body.. "Oh Mamoru.. What has that bitch done to you.." 


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-

Five years have past after the defeat of Chaos at the Galaxy Cauldron, and the Sailor Soldiers have

lived their lives for the most part in peace. The wedding of Mamoru and Usagi goes flawlessly, and the

two find themselves pregnant five months down the line. Meanwhile, a menace from the couples past

decides to rear her ugly head, and confronts Sailor Moon in what should have been her last battle- but

in a final act of courage Tuxedo Mask jumps in front of the attack and saves Sailor moon, Killing himself

in the process. Our hero's pursuer smiles at her job well done and leaves to let Sailor moon mourn in peace..

But what will become of our heroine now that she is single again?

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Apocalypse

Episode 2 - Another battle? An offer she can't refuse

"A few hours ago.. I was still a married young woman, enjoying a quiet afternoon alone with her friends.

Now.. I'm here.. alone... It seems so far away now... Like days, maybe even years have passed.. but it

was earlier today wasn't it..." She shook her head, trying to remember. The day had been fine up until the

point that she had received the phone call. She and her friends had been sitting, and drinking lemonade when

the phone had begun to ring.

"Hang on girls." Usagi remembered saying to her friends. "Just let me get that... Chiba residence... Usagi speaking.."

"Usagi?" The voice had sounded so stoic over the receiver. "Usagi? Is that you?"

"Setsuna?" Usagi quirked a brow.

"Usagi! Quickly.. I haven't much time.. I'm on my way to Haruka and Michiru's house.. There's been a disturbance in

the time space continuum... and then.. Oh Usagi.. I saw it.. it was horrible..." Static began to creep over the line, blocking out Sestuna's words. Finally as if choked, the phone hung up.

"Usagi.. what's wrong?" Rei asked, walking over to where her friend was standing. "Who was it?"

"Rei.. Setsuna was on the phone.. she said.. something about the time space continuum.. It was really kind

of garbled.. I did catch enough though that said something about Haruka and Michiru's house.. They're still living at

the Tomoe place right?"

"I think so..." Rei said. "Usagi.. you're not seriously thinking of going there by yourself are you?"

"Well.. I was kind of hoping you four would be able to come along..." She smiled. "You girls up for a little action?"

Makoto shot up. "Ready as ever! Lets go girls!" The other two stood up, and pulled out their transformation pens, and

one by one shouted out their respective guardians names as they had done so many times before.

"Mars Planet Power--"

"Mercury Planet Power-"

"Venus Planet Power-"

"Jupiter Planet Power"

"Moon Eternal.."

"make up!" They had shouted in unison. The normal flashes of lights and colors danced on the walls of the Chiba

residents for what seemed like an eternity. Finally there they had stood, a slightly older Sailor team. Mercury in her

deep blue uniform, mars in her red. Jupiter and Venus clashing horribly with their green and orange skirts. Usagi had

repressed a slight giggle then. It brought back memories.

"And just where do you think you five are going?" Came cold voice from the back of the room. "Please, don't leave on

our account.."

Jupiter pivoted to face the voice. A woman, dressed in outlandishly slutty clothing stood in the back, her razor

sharp high heeled boot propped up on a chair.

"Who the hell are you?" Shouted Jupiter. The woman smiled. "I thought You'd never ask... I'm the second of the

black moon twins. My name is Narcisa. Let me assure you, it's the last name you'll hear."

"Hah. You're not the first one to flaunt such power." Began venus. "Venus, Love me chain!" The orange

energy beams shot from her fingertip, and lassoed around her body. Smiling at the thrill of power it brought her, she lashed

her right arm out, whipping at Narcisa's face. Narcisa put up a gloved hand and dissipated the energy.

"Oooh... you're good. But can you handle this Sailor Venus?" Narcisa said winking. She began to spin, slowly on the tip of one of her heels. Tiny sparks of electricity gathered around her spinning body.

"It's like my attack.." Began Jupiter in awe, then coming to her senses. "Mars.. get Sailor Moon out of her.. we'll handle the rest."

"But you guys always get to have all the fun.. Besides she's probably the anomaly.. Sailor Moon.. you need to go to Haruka's.. we'll catch up with you.." Mars said, pushing Usagi out the door... that was the last she had seen of her friends... then.. the next thing she remembered.. she was here... holding her dead husband in her arms.

Mamoru's body began to flicker with silver light, and slowly dissipated toward the heavens. Beautiful orbs of silver and gold seemed to streak across the sky.. but beautiful as they were.. she still felt empty.

"He's in a better place now Usagi." Came the soft, yet firm voice of Sailor Neptune. "We should probably go inside.. we have much to discuss."

"Discuss? What exactly is there to discuss Michiru?" Began Usagi, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. "First time in hundreds of years Mamoru and I are able to be together, and it had to end at the hands of that green haired witch.. And.. whats worse, he died saving me.. again. Michiru, there isn't anything to discuss... it's all in the past now... now.. Esmerodo is gone.. and.. and.. now we can go on living our lives.." She was suddenly overcome with violent sobs. "We don't need anymore danger.. we can just be normal people.."

Haruka grimaced, and felt her heart drop to her feet. "He died for a good cause Sailor moon. We have to discuss what we're going to do now... Obviously she didn't get what she came for.. we know Esmerodo will be back.. and when she does come back we'll be ready for her... .. speaking of which.. where are the others exactly?"

"The girls! Oh no haruka, I left them with that witch.. we have to go help them!"

Haruka nodded. "Michiru, you and I will go. Usagi, you stay here with Hotaru and Setsuna. With her down, we don't have much warning of anything coming.. they could blind side us."

"Agreed." Michiru said. "Shall we Haruka?"

"It depends.. you still remember how to do it Michiru?"

Michiru flung out her left hand and out rolled an aqua marine transformation pen. "Impressive.." Haruka began.

"Enough chit chat. Neptune planet power--"

"Uranus Planet power-"

"Make up!" The elegant waves of neptune seemed to engulf Michiru's body, solidifying into her aqua marine uniform... the very ground seemed to engulf Haruka, and Turned into her short skirted blue uniform.

"Yep.. You've still got it." smiled Uranus.

"Well Duh.. I've been doing this waaay longer than you have." Winked Neptune. And with that the two turned, and faded into the darkness.

"So.. You're the Sailor Soldiers The Green one has been speaking about.. such a pity you're not able to live up to such a legacy."

"Legacy? You haven't even felt our power..!" Exclaimed Mars. She closed her eyes, and pulled her

right hand back. "Mars.." She began the incantation. A globule of Fire appeared in her palm. "Flame.. Sniper!" She exclaimed, causing the globule to transform into a bow and arrow. The arrow shot, and struck Narcisa right in the heart... or at least it should have, had it not dissipated half way between Mars and herself.

Narcisa yawned. "Come on ladies. This is totally boring. I could take you out in my sleep." Narcisa clenched her hand into a fist, and muttered something under her breath. Her fist began to glow with a deep purple hue.

"Dark lightning.." She whispered, her eyes opening suddenly. She placed her two hands together, and four bolts of lightning shot out, one at each of the Sailor soldiers. The tips of each bolt ended just before reaching the prepared soldiers.

"Why can't you people ever use anything original?" Began Mars. "I mean.. how much of this do you think we can stand before we begin to become immune to it!"

Narcisa smirked. "I suppose you're right.. perhaps a new trick?" A block of ice cut her off in mid thought, knocking her to the ground.

"Sailor Mercury.. you're getting ballsy. Essy was wrong about you." Narcisa stood up and brushed herself off. Her eyes closed to slits. "Play times over girls." She snapped her fingers again- a sound which seemed to reverberate off of the walls of the Chiba house hold. Thunder rolled in the distance, and a cold biting wind began to blow..

"Mercury!" Venus smirked. "Where's she pulling all of this from?" Mercury nodded to Venus and put a hand to her right ear ring. A blue flash of light quickly spread across Mercury's eyes, as a blue visor appeared.

"A temporal distortion.. there." Mercury said pointing to a ceiling fan.

"Anyway to close it?" Venus pressed. Mercury typed a few keys into her small compact.

"Not according to this thing... The only way to close it is to take out the one who's feeding it power.. namely our friend here."

Mars shook her head. "There's never an easy way is there?" Jupiter smirked.

"Nope. Never." The two seemed to be on the same waive length, both girls beginning to channel power from their respective elements.

Venus lunged toward Narcisa, who leaned back to brace for the blow. Coming up behind her Mercury kicked at the back of her legs, dropping her to the ground.

"Flaming.." Shouted mars

"Oak..." Began Jupiter.

"Sniper!" "Evolution!" the two shouted in unison. A beam of fire shot from Mars's finger tips. Sparks of electricity flew from Jupiter's body in the direction of Narcisa.

The wind seemed to pick up as the attacks came close, and shot them back at Mars and Jupiter. The Sniper had struck Mars in the chest. Smiling, Narcisa closed her eyes.

"She's up to someth-" To late, Mercury was thrown against the wall by a concussive blast of energy. All four girls were flung against the walls of the chiba residence.. each blanking out upon impact.. the last thing any of them heard was the arrogant voice of Narcisa..

"Weren't expecting that were you girls? Now.. who's first..."

"Sailor Mars.." A voice called from the darkness. "Sailor Mars.." Rei opened an eye slowly- bracing herself against the sure fire agony that was waiting for her. To her surprise none came. She stood up slowly and looked around. A black room, a void darker then even the furthest regions of the galaxy... Darker even than zero star Sagittarius.

"W-where am I?" She asked.

"I don't believe the question is where are you Sailor Mars.. the question you should be asking is WHO are you..."

"Who am I? I'm Rei Hino... and I suppose you're the grim reaper?"

"Very witty.. I see that even in death you haven't lost your sharp tongue."

"Death? You mean I'm..." She hadn't been expecting that. No answer came, just the deafening silence of nothing.

"Wait are you...?"

"The Reaper? Honey do you really think he'd have a voice like this? No. I didn't think so.. No.. I'm really just more of a passer by who heard your plea for help.."

"So.. am I dead or not?"

"Maybe.. depends on your definition of dead. If you mean a cessation of all normal living capacity than yes.. you are dead.. however, you're spirit is still very much alive.. Rei Hino."

"So.. where am I?"

"In the darkest regions of your soul of course... Don't tell me you don't recognize me.." The figure materialized. A woman dressed in a blood red outfit materialized in front of her. Rei took a step back in shock. The woman's raven black hair seemed to sway in an imagined wind.

"You're..."

"I'm the part of you that Galaxia released when she stole your star seed... I'm the culmination of all your Dreams and desires. Your wants and needs.. your primal drives... but I suppose you could call me Raye."

"Raye? What is that? Some pervasion of my name?"

"I suppose you could say that. Anyway.. Rei.. .I've appeared to make you an offer. An offer I'm afraid you can't refuse..."

"Oh? And whets that?"

"You can defeat the enemy who has done this to you.. but only if you unleash the true extent of your power.."

"Oh? And I suppose you can help me do this.."

Raye smiled "I can do many things Rei Hino.."

"And what do you want from me?"

"Only the freedom and life I deserve of course.. You let me become you while you're soul and body heals.. and then I return to whence I came."

"And how am I to be certain that you'll adhere to your side of the bargain?"

Raye smiled. "I suppose that's a gamble you'd have to take.. but I'd hurry and make a decision Rei.. Our body can't live much longer without air.."

Rei closed what she thought to be her eyes, and took a deep breath... She supposed she had a decision to come to.

Narcisa wlaked over to Jupiter's fallen body and smiled. "Poor Amazon woman." She said. "It's such a shame I have to do this.. You and I could have been allies."

She smiled and raised one of her shoes, and began to take aim. "My Razor heel should do the trick nicely.. Quick and painless... Really.. how could she have had such a hard time with the lot of you?"

A spark of crimson energy shot in her direction, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. "Hmm.. That's odd.." Shrugging, Narcisa pulled her leg back preparing for the final blow.

"Not so fast..." A voice came from behind her. She spun to see a beaten and bruised Sailor Mars beginning to stand up.. Around her body, tiny sparks of red energy began to pulse and surge, The sleeves of her Uniform grew longer, and tighter, and the overall material of it began to change into some sort of hard rawhide, Her skirt seemed to elongate into shape fitting pants. Ruby red boots seemed to top off her ensemble.

Mars stood up and opened her eyes.. a different spark there then what had been there before. "Narcisa.. You've made a mistake coming here today.. It will be your last." Mars closed her eyes, as the smell ozone began to permeate the room.

Tendrils of red energy began to snake from her hands. She looked toward a stunned Narcisa.

"That's impossible.. I made sure you were dead before I moved on to.."

"Silence fool." Mars's voice took on a more guttural tone. "You are no longer welcome in this world." The red energy began to engulf Mars's body, leaving only her silhouette visible. "You will burn for what you have done here today... I am judge jury and executioner."

With the ease of someone who had practiced a move time and time again, mars flung out her hand. Tendrils of fire snaked their way toward Narcisa.. She couldn't breath.. Her lungs were beginning to burn.

"Noo... Please.. I'm.. to young.." She coughed. Mars only looked at her with cold, emotionless eyes. Narcisa felt the first twinge of pain begin to scald her skin..

"No.. Have.." She coughed and drew in one final breath.. "Mercy.." She whispered... The fire crept up her outrageous pink out fit and up to her perfect lipstick.. finally the flames of judgment engulfed her being... Narcisa fell to the ground in a pile of gray ash.

Mars smiled, a cold bitter smile. Her part of the bargain was upheld.. Now it was time.. Now it was time for Raye to uphold hers.

She threw the door open, her sea green hair whipping in the wind. Her breath forced its way out of her lungs as she glanced around the blood spattered room. Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter all lay unconscious. She glanced to Uranus.

"They're alive... they're wounds seem to be healing... but we should probably get them to a hospital."

"And tell them what exactly- That they were involved in a fight with a space alien? I doubt very much that they'd believe us."

"Neptune.. they might not wake up otherwise... Any sign of their adversary?"

Neptune shook her head. "Not at all.." She glanced around and sniffed. "Uranus!" She shouted picking up. An acrid odor. "Something was burned here.."

Uranus nodded. "Something was burned, and Mars is missing. Co-incidence?"

"You're saying Mars did this?"

"No.. I'm saying Mars did this." Uranus said, pointing to a pile of gray ash. "Whoever they were up against is in the after life."

"Can Mars do that?" Neptune began. "I mean, I know she could burn people.. but to turn someone into ash... that would take.."

"Allot of unrestrained energy." Uranus finished. "Mars is normally in check with her abilities.. and besides.. why would she just leave her friends here without calling for help?"

"That is the mystery isn't it Uranus?" A groan sounded from the pile that was Mercury.

"U...Uranus?" She opened her eyes, and tried to stand up. "Neptune? Where's Narcisa?"

"Narcisa?" Neptune quirked a brow. "Ooooh.. You mean this." Neptune nudged the pile of ash with the toe of her shoe.

Mercury's eyes opened wide. "Did you do that?" She asked, looking to the two outers.

"Nope." Uranus began. "I think it might have been your friend Mars."

"Mars couldn't do that.. her powers are strong, but only Sailor Moon has the power to finish someone off like that."

Neptune shrugged. "That, I'm afraid, would be an impossibility.. Sailor Moon is still with Sailor Saturn watching over Setsuna.. we had our own run in with our new enemy."

"So.. its official then.." Mercury began, pushing herself up. "We're under attack.. after all this time."

Neptune and Urauns nodded solemnly. "Mercury.. one more thing happened..." Neptune began.

"What?" Mercury asked, her voice filling with worry. "Is it Usagi? Is she okay?"

Uranus shrugged. "Physically she is... but emotionally.." Uranus's voice began to choke. Neptune touched her on the shoulder.

"Ami.." Began Neptune. "Mamoru died today saving Sailor Moon's life." Mercury's eyes widened, tears beginning to well up. "Mamoru? But... that's impossible.. he was just... just with her yest..yesterday.." Her voice choked, a tear beginning to roll down her cheek. Mercury had much the same reaction that Usagi did.. only with much less energy.. she slumped to the ground, gently sobbing to herself. "Is she okay?"

"As good as can be expected." Neptune smiled gently, putting her hand out to Mercury. "Come on.. we have allot to discuss... and we have to get your friends back to the mansion.. hopefully we'll be able to help them there.."

"How could you just let her die like that?" Vertigo shrieked toward Esmerodo. "She was my sister!"

"She knew the dangers before she signed on board." Esmerodo said coldly. "But I do hope that you've learned a lesson from this.. You should never confront the enemy directly unless you know you have the abilities to handle the situation.. clearly you're sister was ill prepared."

"Ill prepared?" Vertigo began, and then stopped. "I'll show you ill prepared.. do you remember the last time you tried to attack the sailor soldiers? You failed miserably.. Wiseman took complete control of you and your." She made a gesture toward Esmerodo, but was unable to come up with words. "Your.. Horrible wardrobe!" She finished a blinked out of sight.

Esmerodo looked stunned for a minute, and then looked into the galaxy of stars around her. "That girls has much to learn..." She began to herself. "But she does have spirit." She smirked for a moment, and tossed the thought away with a gesture. She had more important matters to presume.

"Bounty hunter Maltronix." She began. Sparks surrounded her as she waited with anticipation. A female figure appeared before her, garbed in a gown of what appeared to be television wires. Her eyes were glowing a bright white, as if looking into a computer monitor.

"Yes? You called?"

"I did... Hunter.. I am looking for some relics that I believe are somewhere on Earth.. I need you to help me find them."

The hunter stared at Esmerodo for a second. "You know my price."

"You may have anyone you can trap in that little game of yours.. all I want are those relics.. I assume you know how to find them?"

The hunter nodded. "I had a locater built especially for this mission. Do not worry Green Lady.. you're job will be completed."

"Have at it then.. and hunter... I advise you not to fail me.. I don't tolerate failure from hired help."

The hunter laughed an electronic laugh. "Do not worry... They will be yours.."

Two figures stared at Usagi tucking Hotaru into bed.

"For a princess she seems weak." The male of the group said to his companion.

"That's what they always say... you saw how Setsuna turned out." Said the other- a female.

The male laughed. "I suppose you're right Sarah.. But.. she's the one we've been sent to watch? Doesn't she have her own court? Why bring our kingdom into the mix?"

"Justin..." Sarah began. "Time itself is in question here.. if we don't stop her nemesis.. time as we know it could be drastically altered. Esmerodo is not suppose to be here."

Justin shook his head. "So what do we do now?"

Sarah looked on at the scene. "For now my love.. we just watch.."


	3. Chapter 3

Previously- The inner Soldiers were attacked by the black moon twin Narcisa, and close to death when Sailor Mars woke up from what appeared to be sure death, and destroyed Narcisa. Meanwhile Neptune and Uranus arrive just in time to see Mercury wake up. The three rush their fallen comrades back to the Tomoe mansion. Meanwhile to mysterious figures watch Usagi tuck Hotaru into bed.. saying something about being sent to guard Sailor moon... what could possibly be in store for Usagi and the remaining senshi?

Episode 203 Another villain? The history of the Crimson storm.

Raye sat flipping through channels on the TV, and sighed. "This is what she does for fun? God- no wonder she's still a virgin." Raye smirked and then laughed at her comment. "Well I guess I could fix that.. but human men are so disgusting.. besides- I have bigger fish to fry." Raye cracked her knuckles, and through on her shoes.

"Rei-'s friends must be really worried about her by now.. maybe I should show up at the Tomoe mansion and rest their fears."

Haruka heaved a sigh of relief as she lay Sailor Jupiter on one of the upstairs beds. "Wow that girls heavy."

Michiru giggled as she lay Venus in the bed next to Jupiter's.

"Well- I used to say the same thing about you, when we first started this..." A knock came on the door, and it opened slightly.

"Is that you Haruka?" Usagi's voice came from the other end.

Haruka growled to herself. "Damn! We can't let her see her friends like this.. she'll go ballistic."

Michiru nodded. "I'll direct her away from.."

"Oh my god." Usagi's voice came through loud and clear. "What..."

Michiru put up a hand. "They're okay Usagi. Go down to the living room."

"Okay? But they're unconscious.. why didn't you take them to the hospital?"

"And tell them what Usagi.." Haruka began. "That they were hurt in a battle with an extra terrestrial monster?"

Usagi's eyes narrowed. "If that's what it takes... Haruka their unconscious! They shouldn't be here!"

"It's okay Usagi." Ami's voice sounded from behind her. "I've got everything under control."

"You.. but.. how'd you survive the attack?"

"She ignored me, because I'm the weak one.. as per usual. Now move. I have to attend to them."

Usagi shook her head, and opened her mouth to say something, but for one of the first times in her life found

that the words just weren't there.

Haruka took Usagi down to the living room. Usagi counted on her fingers. "Haruka.. where's Mars?"

"She wasn't there when we arrived... Usagi we have to talk about that too."

"About her not being there?"

"No.. It's.. stranger than that."

"Stranger? Than her leaving her friends to die? What is it Haruka?"

"Just wait for Michiru."

Usagi let out a long exasperated sigh. "Haruka- I'm getting a little tired of these waiting games.. something obviously needs to be done now."

"Patience." Is all Haruka said.

"Patience? Haruka, Pardon me for sounding a little brutish, but My husband died today, and two of my best friends are upstairs severely injured..."

"And do you think we hurt any less Usagi!" Haruka shouted. "You forget- our friend died out there today as well. Our friends are upstairs injured. Now I think we have to wait before any of the rest of us gets hurt."

Usagi stood, slightly taken aback. Raising her voice wasn't something Haruka did to her very often. To do that she must have felt something...

"Friends Haruka? You've never called us friends.."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "We're all in this together Usagi.. don't forget that."

The door bell rang. Usagi sat not registering a hint of curiosity.

"I'll get it." Haruka said, nodding to Usagi.

Usagi looked up. . "Sorry... What?"

"I'll go get the door.." Haruka said.

Haruka stood, and walked to the oak door. She opened it just as a boom of thunder sounded outside.

"Rei.." Haruka began, as she stepped back. Rei's hair had been died a bright pink, and she wore green make up over one eye, and red over the other. Her dress seemed to be made of some leather material, and had rubber spikes protruding from the shoulders. Her skirt, among other things was quite revealing.

"Rei... there you are.. We've been worried sick.." Usagi rounded the corner, and caught her breath.

"Rei.. what happened to you.."

"Usagi!" Rei exclaimed and ran to her friend, in an overzealous display of emotion. "I just heard what happened to Mamoru! Oh darling are you okay?"

"Darling? Rei.. did you take one to many blows to the head? You've never called me.."

"And Haruka.. you poor dear.. What you must have felt.." Rei shuddered.

Haruka quirked a brow, and backed off slowly. "Rei.. would you like something to drink?"

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly.. not at a time like this." Rei put a hand over her heart. "Usagi.. You must feel terrible.. are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rei.. But you're... look at you.. what happened?"

"What happened? Oooh.. you mean this.." Rei regarded her outfit for a second. "I guess you could say I've had a fashion awakening."

"More like a death if you ask me.." Haruka mumbled under her breath.

"I.. see." Usagi said, and stood up. "I'm going to the kitchen to make myself a snack.. Haruka do you want anything?"

"No.. but thanks Usagi.. I'm going to stay and have a little chat with Rei." Usagi nodded, and went in the opposite direction of the kitchen, feeling Rei's eyes burning a hole right into the back of her head.

Vertigo sobbed, her head buried deep into one of her pillows. "How could she.." She muttered to herself. "How could she let her die like that!" Vertigo turned over, and stared at the ceiling. "she had the power to do something, and yet.. she did nothing!" Vertigo threw her pillow at the wall, and glared bitterly at the picture of Esmerodo on her wall. During the initial war with the white moon family, she had idolized Esmerodo for her strength and beauty. She had men wrapped around her very finger. She shook her head.

"I should have just stayed at home.." She muttered. When Esmerodo had returned she was the first one to sign up for her group of warriors.. She had called it the new Black moon Regime.. Her sister, while hesitant had also joined with her..

Now her sister was dead.. and it was her fault that she had been dragged her..

"Now now sweaty... there's really no need to cry.." A cheerful female voice came to her. "Esmerodo will get what she deserves darling.."

"Who.." She looked up, and around her room,... "Who's there?"

The voice seemed soothing, but for the life of her, Vertigo couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

"They call me a great many things.. The id.. desire... your drive..."

"What?" Vertigo asked blinking.

"But the truth of the matter is.. I'm merely a projection of your inner thoughts.."

"My inner thoughts? Oh great.. now I'm talking to myself.."

"Not exactly my dear... you can hear me.. can't you?"

"Yes.."

"And not in your head either.. but verbally.. therefore I must be a physical existence.."

Vertigo thought about this for a second. It seemed to make sense..

"Vertigo, darling.. I come to you with a proposition."

"Oh great.. I've seen your kind before.."

"Oh please, do I sound like I would be that tacky? Just listen.." The voice said. "I can give you the power to exact your revenge on Esmerodo.. and all I ask in return, is your loyalty.."

"My.. loyalty? What do you mean?"

"I mean several things.. the first of which is you must not use the power to destroy Esmerodo.. not yet.."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's part of your loyalty in me.. I have plans in motion.. plans that have taken a very long time to put together... I can't have the Sailor soldiers looking over my shoulder, now can I?"

"But what about.."

"Esmerodo? She's distracting them my dear.. and in the mean time.. you'll have the ability to exact your revenge on the one who killed your sister.. and her friends.."

"Esmerodo has friends?"

"No youngling.. I meant Sailor moon.. when the time comes.. I will give you the information you seek.. but until then.. you must lay low.. and do Esmerodo's bidding.."

"I was gonna say, with a laugh like hers..." Vertigo began. She looked up. "Fine. Agreed."

"Good.. now let me infuse you with my end of the bargain.." Vertigo closed her eyes, and felt a sudden rush of air bombard her.. Tiny prickles shot up her spine, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Her body felt whole, and on fire... it coursed with power.. it was.. ecstasy.

"Oh my god.." Vertigo whispered. "I feel like I could take a whole chunk of the moon out with this stuff.."

"And so you can child.. but remember.. you must not use the power.. Esmerodo must not realize you have it.. not yet.."

"Yes... I'm sorry what did you say your name was again?"

"You may call me... the crimson storm.."

"Justin- that girl there." Sarah said, pointing to Rei through the window. "Do you feel it?"

"You mean the feeling of dread emanating from her, or just the general feel of magic about her?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "We've no time for your play on words.. do you feel her essence or no?"

Justin smirked, and his eyes set on Rei. "Of course. you'd have to be psychically blind not to.."

"She has the taint of his magic too... I don't suppose now would be a good time.."

"A good time to barge in? And say what exactly, that we are travels from outside the time stream, here to save you from your deaths? I think not Sarah."

"What about Satsuma? Don't you think she'd recognize us?"

"Potentially, but tell me this. Do you feel her presence?"

"No..." Sarah said, psychically feeling around for Setsuna. "I feel her body.. but she's.. elsewhere.."

Justin spun suddenly, putting his hands up to form a magical barrier.

"It's about time.. I was wondering when you two would show up."

"Setsuna!" Sarah whispered excitedly. "You are here!"

The image of Setsuna nodded. "For only a moment I'm afraid... I fear that the seal we placed on them has began to fail?"

Sarah and Justin nodded. "Then that's Lady Asra.. not Sailor Mars."

Sarah's eyes opened wide. "She's possed the body of a Sailor soldier?" Setsuna nodded. "And I fear that I am physically in no condition to warn them... I suppose you've been sent here to protect them in my place?"

Justin nodded. "Damn.. Haruka and Michiru are of our mindset.." Setsuna began. "They'll never except you two for who you are.. They're much to suspicious... besides I'm thinking we should let her play her game for awhile. If you alert her to your presence we may lose our ace in the hole..."

"What if Justin were to dream walk into one of Usagi's dreams.." Sarah began.

"People don't dream walk here Sarah.." Setsuna began. "I've only done that once.. and it was to reassure a charge of mine that we would meet again.. I will make contact with Sailor moon tonight.. I fear what damage lady Asra has done already... but at least he hasn't been released yet."

"She's the warning we placed on the seal Setsuna.. we have to collect the Relic's before his minions do.." Justin smirked. "Or else we'll have to deal with them both at full power."

"Not a viable option.. you two need to lay low.. I'll work on curving time lines for you two to inhabit while you're here.."

"Already been done Mate." Justin said, cutting Setsuna off. "We were just scooping things out.. Unless we miss our guess, Asra will do the same thing she did last time.. we should have several days before anything else happens.."

Setsuna's head shot up. "She knows I'm in the house.. she's trying to enter my mind.. Until we meet again my friends."

Raye smirked as she looked into Haruka's eyes. "Haruka.. why are you being so cautious? They were fine when I left.. I even called the police.. had you not taken them, they would've been taken to the hospital.. no questions asked."

Haruka stared at Rei Hino for what seemed to be an eternity. "It's just not like you.. you're normally more responsible than that."

"Pah." Raye smirked. "Since when don't you trust me? I thought we had an understanding you and I.."

"So did I Rei.. bit still.." Raye supressed a giggle. This was more fun than she'd had in eons. "But what Haruka?"

"Its just so weird.. you've never left your teammates before. What if the enemy would have sent reinforcements? You were careless!"

"They were fine Haruka." Rei continued unphased.

"Fine or not they were still injured. You should have at least contacted us!"

"So you could yell at me then? Honestly Haruka.. I don't think I have the patience for this anymore." Raye stood up to leave. "By the way... given the sudden change of events.. wouldn't you think it's time we re-evaluate our leader? After all.. she's not exactly emotionally stable." And with that Raye showed herself out.

"Those people have some nerve.. I'm amazed Rei hasn't offed them yet.. with all this untapped energy.." She began. Closing her eyes, she focused on parts of Rei's brain that she had no clue existed. Fire engulfed Her body, and began to lift her off the ground.. "It's the only way to travel.." Raye said, as she headed toward the stars.

"Haruka? What did you say to her to get her so riled up.." Usagi asked quirking a brow.

"I just called her on leaving the others alone.. .and.. she questioned your capability as leader."

"Oh god. That's so like her." Usagi began. "Always trying to upstage me.."

Haruka put out a hand to silence Usagi. "I'm not so sure.. something wasn't.. right about her.."

"Yeah.. she had a weird accent... it almost sounded American. What do you make of it?"

"Eh, not much.. maybe she's just hanging with a new crowd.."

"Her clothes tell ya that much?" Usagi asked, running a brush through her hair. She enjoyed talking business.. it kept her mind off of.. other things.. darker things..

Haruka stiffened. "Yeah.. but what I thought was weird, was how she kept saying darling, and sweetie... she's never used those words like that before."

"So we're going to assume that something is rattled in Rei just because she said she thought she'd make a better leader, and is dressing completely different? Maybe we should just assume she's going through a mid life crisis a bit early.."

"About ten years to early?" Laughed Haruka. "I guess its a possibility.. look Odango.. you should go get in bed.. we'll all talk in the morning.."

"Okay Haruka.. Good night." Usagi said. Secretly she dreaded falling asleep.. it would give her time to think of what had happened that day..

"Sailor moon" A cold voice came to her. "Sailor moon.. we must talk.. I don't have much time.."

Usagi cracked open an eye. "Setsuna!" She exclaimed. "You're okay!"

"I"m healing.. Sailor moon, we're connected via a psychic link up.. I don't have time to explain as it could end abruptly.. but certain events have occurred that makes me positive of who and what we're fighting.. I have to give you the details.. In case something should happen to me."

"Happen? Setsuna.. what's going on?"

"Usagi.. events that were set in motion thousands of years ago are culminating in the here and now.."

"Esmerodo was around thousands of years ago?"

"No.." Setsuna began. "But the benefactor that brought her back from the void was.. infact it's with him that our story begins.."

"As most of our stories begin, it was thousands of years ago.. even before the silver millennium. a kingdom existed.. a kingdom that embraced the natural wild magic's of the universe. They seemed to live in harmony, until the seventh king of the seventh dynasty passed away.. Leaving the kingdom to his Heir Licec De Varol. Licec on the surface seemed to be a kind and beneficial king, but secretly he would conduct Magical experiments so Heinous that even the deaths of the innocence that Galaxia caused Merciful... Eight members of the tribe of Cronus sealed his essence within eight relics, each scattered to the ends of the universe... What they weren't planning on was Entropy... "

"W-wait.. entropy? Licec? This is all getting a little bizarre-" Usagi began, but was silenced by Setsuna.

"The seal is deteriorating Usagi.. And whets more, Licec's wife has escaped."

"Oooh evil has a wife!" Usagi clapped her hands.

"She's possessed Rei Usagi."

Usagi giggled. "Well that explains her new outfit.. Setsuna.. don't worry.."

"Usagi.. I am worried.. They have come back to alter time.. they started with Mamoru.. and I fear you may be next.. There are two agents from the old kingdom on Earth.. they're here to protect you.." Setsuna began to flicker. "Usagi.. My time has run out.. I regret I didn't have time to tell you the rest.. Usagi.. Trust them... good.. luck.." The image of Setsuna winked out of existence, leaving Usagi in the dark.

The phone rang, causing Usagi to sit bolt upright. She was bathed in sweat, and freezing even though her room was as warm as it was when she went to bed. "H-hello?" She asked over the receiver.

"Usagi Tsukino?" A voice asked over the phone.

"Yes." She spoke into the phone. "May I help you?"

"I have someone who wants to say something to you.."

"Wha-?" Usagi began.

"USAAAAAAGI! HELP ME!" Cried a terrified voice over the phone. It was high pitched, and all to familiar. She felt a twinge of pain in her belly.

"Ch-chibi Usa? Is that you?"

"USAGI! PLEASE! HELP! She has a knife!" Chibi Usa shrieked as the phone was ripped from her hands.

"You have a half an hour to meet me at the top of Tokyo tower... Bring your friends if you want to see the little scamp alive."

The line went dead. Usagi's heart was pounding. Frantic she searched her room for her communicator.

"Everyone! We have to get to Tokyo tower!" She began, praying to god or Budha, or which ever deity was listening that they were at least awake.

"Please! Chibi Usa is up there.. they have her..." She sobbed. "Please!" Footsteps were heard down the hall, as Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru appeared in the doorway.

"They're getting gutsy." Haruka began.

Michiru threw out an arm. "No time for discussions.. Small lady has apparently been sent back into the past and been captured.."

Hotaru nodded. "We should get going.. Usagi.. are you okay?"

Usagi's eyes were opened wide, but no response came.

"Usagi?"

Usagi blinked. "Sorry.. I was just thinking.."

"Lets go!" Haruka shouted.

Usagi shook her head for a moment. Why hadn't Setsuna said anything...

"What if its a trap?" She queried, hesitating for a second. "Setsuna would have said.."

"Setsuna's down for the count.. she can't say much of anything.."

"But.. she told me all about our enemy.. and about Rei's transformation.."

Haruka rolled her eyes annoyed. "You were dreaming Usagi. We have to get to Small lady now."

The four transformed and ran out the door, and teleported to the foyer of Tokyo tower.

"Nine soldiers come to fight, One by one they die. Nine soldiers come to fight, but none will leave alive." The figure giggled as it traipsed up the stairs to the sky deck of the tower. She hadn't felt this alive in years.. and it had been many years.

"Well eight I suppose.." She turned her head to the pink puffball in the corner. She had made perfect bait.. her source had been... more than helpful in procuring her.

The elevator was almost to the top, and she turned. "Show time." She smirked. she lifted her knife, and prepared to strike.

"Now Yam head... you die!" Shouted the woman.

"Hold it!" Came a strong, but high pitched voice.

"Just on cue." The woman said, clapping her hands. Sailor Mercury, Moon, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn stood poised to attack.

"Who the-?" Sailor Moon began, and shook her head. "You dare to kill my beloved Endymion, and now try to attack my daughter as well?" Her eyes hardened. "For that Heinous act.. you will not be forgiven..." Her breath began to come in spurts as the adrenaline coursed through her.

"Spare me Sailor moon.. I don't want this bleached mop.." She kicked the pink fur ball out. "It's you I want."

"Who-- you're not Esmerodo! Sailor Moon.. it was a trap!" Uranus Explained.

"No kidding. Look at what she's wearing.." Venus remarked. She was dressed in a sleek black cloak, that cascaded down to her ankles. She was in one appeared to be a one piece leotard with the stomach cut out of it, which seemed offset by her knee-high black boots. Her hair was silver, much like the moonlight that filtered through the window, and matched her pale white skin. Her eyes, the only real feature about her.. seemed to burn with a red fire.

"Sailor moon... Sailor soldiers... You're mine." She shirked. While closing her eyes, the woman brought her two wrists together. Strands of energy whipped out of her palm and slapped into each of the sailor soldiers.

"Ah.. human life essence.. it's been such a long time.." She smiled in ecstasy. "Only one thing is missing... You will entertain me while you die... Sharotti says Dance!" All of the soldiers began to dance, very slowly at first.

"What...?" Uranus began.

"You will dance faster and faster, until finally your hearts explode from the effort? Isn't it just divine?" Sharotti giggled. "I thought of this method myself.."

A string of flame shot through the air, cutting the cords of energy and stopping the dance of death. The soldiers fell to their knees, heaving.

"You have to think twice before you mess with my friends." The voice of Sailor Mars rang off the walls of the sky deck. Usagi gasped. Her hair was still pink, but she had saved them. Mars smiled. "You okay Sailor moon?" Sailor moon nodded.

"Good. Now.. Sharsotti.. You want to destroy Sailor Moon? You'll have to go through me.."

Sharsotti smirked. "Piece of pie." She smirked, and through out her hands. Already Mars was in the midst of a spell and spun around, a trail of flames following her gloves. Red energy flowed in and out of the flames, making it look like it was breathing. Suddenly Mars stopped and faced Sharsotti, a ball of molten energy resting safely in her palm.

"Super Nova Surprise!" She exclaimed, chucking the ball at Sharsotti. A blast of heat radiated from where the monster had stood, followed by a bright flash of light. An inhuman shriek sounded from the center of the room, followed by silence and a deep relaxing darkness. Mars huffed, and turned around to her friends.

"You.. guys sure you're okay?"

Uranus and Neptune nodded. Mercury helped Saturn up, but was otherwise unscathed. Only Usagi remained. Her face had gone blank, and had drained of all color.

"C-chibi usa.." She whispered. "They used her.. to get me here..."

"Usagi.." Haruka began.

"They're.. it's not.. You all could have been killed.. it would have been.." She trailed off, mumbling to herself.

"Usagi!" Haruka shouted, but to no avail. She had begun rocking and mumbling to herself.

"Lets take her home... if she's not better after a good nights sleep, we may have to take some drastic steps.."

Neptune nodded.. They all filed out until only Mars remained. She sighed and shook her head. It was going to be a good day after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously- The inner Soldiers were attacked by the black moon twin Narcisa, and close to death when Sailor Mars woke up from what appeared to be sure death, and destroyed Narcisa. Meanwhile Neptune and Uranus arrive just in time to see Mercury wake up. The three rush their fallen comrades back to the Tomoe mansion. Meanwhile to mysterious figures watch Usagi tuck Hotaru into bed.. saying something about being sent to guard Sailor moon... what could possibly be in store for Usagi and the remaining senshi?

Episode 203 Another villain? The history of the Crimson storm.

Raye sat flipping through channels on the TV, and sighed. "This is what she does for fun? God- no wonder she's still a virgin." Raye smirked and then laughed at her comment. "Well I guess I could fix that.. but human men are so disgusting.. besides- I have bigger fish to fry." Raye cracked her knuckles, and through on her shoes.

"Rei-'s friends must be really worried about her by now.. maybe I should show up at the Tomoe mansion and rest their fears."

Haruka heaved a sigh of relief as she lay Sailor Jupiter on one of the upstairs beds. "Wow that girls heavy."

Michiru giggled as she lay Venus in the bed next to Jupiter's.

"Well- I used to say the same thing about you, when we first started this..." A knock came on the door, and it opened slightly.

"Is that you Haruka?" Usagi's voice came from the other end.

Haruka growled to herself. "Damn! We can't let her see her friends like this.. she'll go ballistic."

Michiru nodded. "I'll direct her away from.."

"Oh my god." Usagi's voice came through loud and clear. "What..."

Michiru put up a hand. "They're okay Usagi. Go down to the living room."

"Okay? But they're unconscious.. why didn't you take them to the hospital?"

"And tell them what Usagi.." Haruka began. "That they were hurt in a battle with an extra terrestrial monster?"

Usagi's eyes narrowed. "If that's what it takes... Haruka their unconscious! They shouldn't be here!"

"It's okay Usagi." Ami's voice sounded from behind her. "I've got everything under control."

"You.. but.. how'd you survive the attack?"

"She ignored me, because I'm the weak one.. as per usual. Now move. I have to attend to them."

Usagi shook her head, and opened her mouth to say something, but for one of the first times in her life found

that the words just weren't there.

Haruka took Usagi down to the living room. Usagi counted on her fingers. "Haruka.. where's Mars?"

"She wasn't there when we arrived... Usagi we have to talk about that too."

"About her not being there?"

"No.. It's.. stranger than that."

"Stranger? Than her leaving her friends to die? What is it Haruka?"

"Just wait for Michiru."

Usagi let out a long exasperated sigh. "Haruka- I'm getting a little tired of these waiting games.. something obviously needs to be done now."

"Patience." Is all Haruka said.

"Patience? Haruka, Pardon me for sounding a little brutish, but My husband died today, and two of my best friends are upstairs severely injured..."

"And do you think we hurt any less Usagi!" Haruka shouted. "You forget- our friend died out there today as well. Our friends are upstairs injured. Now I think we have to wait before any of the rest of us gets hurt."

Usagi stood, slightly taken aback. Raising her voice wasn't something Haruka did to her very often. To do that she must have felt something...

"Friends Haruka? You've never called us friends.."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "We're all in this together Usagi.. don't forget that."

The door bell rang. Usagi sat not registering a hint of curiosity.

"I'll get it." Haruka said, nodding to Usagi.

Usagi looked up. . "Sorry... What?"

"I'll go get the door.." Haruka said.

Haruka stood, and walked to the oak door. She opened it just as a boom of thunder sounded outside.

"Rei.." Haruka began, as she stepped back. Rei's hair had been died a bright pink, and she wore green make up over one eye, and red over the other. Her dress seemed to be made of some leather material, and had rubber spikes protruding from the shoulders. Her skirt, among other things was quite revealing.

"Rei... there you are.. We've been worried sick.." Usagi rounded the corner, and caught her breath.

"Rei.. what happened to you.."

"Usagi!" Rei exclaimed and ran to her friend, in an overzealous display of emotion. "I just heard what happened to Mamoru! Oh darling are you okay?"

"Darling? Rei.. did you take one to many blows to the head? You've never called me.."

"And Haruka.. you poor dear.. What you must have felt.." Rei shuddered.

Haruka quirked a brow, and backed off slowly. "Rei.. would you like something to drink?"

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly.. not at a time like this." Rei put a hand over her heart. "Usagi.. You must feel terrible.. are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rei.. But you're... look at you.. what happened?"

"What happened? Oooh.. you mean this.." Rei regarded her outfit for a second. "I guess you could say I've had a fashion awakening."

"More like a death if you ask me.." Haruka mumbled under her breath.

"I.. see." Usagi said, and stood up. "I'm going to the kitchen to make myself a snack.. Haruka do you want anything?"

"No.. but thanks Usagi.. I'm going to stay and have a little chat with Rei." Usagi nodded, and went in the opposite direction of the kitchen, feeling Rei's eyes burning a hole right into the back of her head.

Vertigo sobbed, her head buried deep into one of her pillows. "How could she.." She muttered to herself. "How could she let her die like that!" Vertigo turned over, and stared at the ceiling. "she had the power to do something, and yet.. she did nothing!" Vertigo threw her pillow at the wall, and glared bitterly at the picture of Esmerodo on her wall. During the initial war with the white moon family, she had idolized Esmerodo for her strength and beauty. She had men wrapped around her very finger. She shook her head.

"I should have just stayed at home.." She muttered. When Esmerodo had returned she was the first one to sign up for her group of warriors.. She had called it the new Black moon Regime.. Her sister, while hesitant had also joined with her..

Now her sister was dead.. and it was her fault that she had been dragged her..

"Now now sweaty... there's really no need to cry.." A cheerful female voice came to her. "Esmerodo will get what she deserves darling.."

"Who.." She looked up, and around her room,... "Who's there?"

The voice seemed soothing, but for the life of her, Vertigo couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

"They call me a great many things.. The id.. desire... your drive..."

"What?" Vertigo asked blinking.

"But the truth of the matter is.. I'm merely a projection of your inner thoughts.."

"My inner thoughts? Oh great.. now I'm talking to myself.."

"Not exactly my dear... you can hear me.. can't you?"

"Yes.."

"And not in your head either.. but verbally.. therefore I must be a physical existence.."

Vertigo thought about this for a second. It seemed to make sense..

"Vertigo, darling.. I come to you with a proposition."

"Oh great.. I've seen your kind before.."

"Oh please, do I sound like I would be that tacky? Just listen.." The voice said. "I can give you the power to exact your revenge on Esmerodo.. and all I ask in return, is your loyalty.."

"My.. loyalty? What do you mean?"

"I mean several things.. the first of which is you must not use the power to destroy Esmerodo.. not yet.."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's part of your loyalty in me.. I have plans in motion.. plans that have taken a very long time to put together... I can't have the Sailor soldiers looking over my shoulder, now can I?"

"But what about.."

"Esmerodo? She's distracting them my dear.. and in the mean time.. you'll have the ability to exact your revenge on the one who killed your sister.. and her friends.."

"Esmerodo has friends?"

"No youngling.. I meant Sailor moon.. when the time comes.. I will give you the information you seek.. but until then.. you must lay low.. and do Esmerodo's bidding.."

"I was gonna say, with a laugh like hers..." Vertigo began. She looked up. "Fine. Agreed."

"Good.. now let me infuse you with my end of the bargain.." Vertigo closed her eyes, and felt a sudden rush of air bombard her.. Tiny prickles shot up her spine, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Her body felt whole, and on fire... it coursed with power.. it was.. ecstasy.

"Oh my god.." Vertigo whispered. "I feel like I could take a whole chunk of the moon out with this stuff.."

"And so you can child.. but remember.. you must not use the power.. Esmerodo must not realize you have it.. not yet.."

"Yes... I'm sorry what did you say your name was again?"

"You may call me... the crimson storm.."

"Justin- that girl there." Sarah said, pointing to Rei through the window. "Do you feel it?"

"You mean the feeling of dread emanating from her, or just the general feel of magic about her?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "We've no time for your play on words.. do you feel her essence or no?"

Justin smirked, and his eyes set on Rei. "Of course. you'd have to be psychically blind not to.."

"She has the taint of his magic too... I don't suppose now would be a good time.."

"A good time to barge in? And say what exactly, that we are travels from outside the time stream, here to save you from your deaths? I think not Sarah."

"What about Satsuma? Don't you think she'd recognize us?"

"Potentially, but tell me this. Do you feel her presence?"

"No..." Sarah said, psychically feeling around for Setsuna. "I feel her body.. but she's.. elsewhere.."

Justin spun suddenly, putting his hands up to form a magical barrier.

"It's about time.. I was wondering when you two would show up."

"Setsuna!" Sarah whispered excitedly. "You are here!"

The image of Setsuna nodded. "For only a moment I'm afraid... I fear that the seal we placed on them has began to fail?"

Sarah and Justin nodded. "Then that's Lady Asra.. not Sailor Mars."

Sarah's eyes opened wide. "She's possed the body of a Sailor soldier?" Setsuna nodded. "And I fear that I am physically in no condition to warn them... I suppose you've been sent here to protect them in my place?"

Justin nodded. "Damn.. Haruka and Michiru are of our mindset.." Setsuna began. "They'll never except you two for who you are.. They're much to suspicious... besides I'm thinking we should let her play her game for awhile. If you alert her to your presence we may lose our ace in the hole..."

"What if Justin were to dream walk into one of Usagi's dreams.." Sarah began.

"People don't dream walk here Sarah.." Setsuna began. "I've only done that once.. and it was to reassure a charge of mine that we would meet again.. I will make contact with Sailor moon tonight.. I fear what damage lady Asra has done already... but at least he hasn't been released yet."

"She's the warning we placed on the seal Setsuna.. we have to collect the Relic's before his minions do.." Justin smirked. "Or else we'll have to deal with them both at full power."

"Not a viable option.. you two need to lay low.. I'll work on curving time lines for you two to inhabit while you're here.."

"Already been done Mate." Justin said, cutting Setsuna off. "We were just scooping things out.. Unless we miss our guess, Asra will do the same thing she did last time.. we should have several days before anything else happens.."

Setsuna's head shot up. "She knows I'm in the house.. she's trying to enter my mind.. Until we meet again my friends."

Raye smirked as she looked into Haruka's eyes. "Haruka.. why are you being so cautious? They were fine when I left.. I even called the police.. had you not taken them, they would've been taken to the hospital.. no questions asked."

Haruka stared at Rei Hino for what seemed to be an eternity. "It's just not like you.. you're normally more responsible than that."

"Pah." Raye smirked. "Since when don't you trust me? I thought we had an understanding you and I.."

"So did I Rei.. bit still.." Raye supressed a giggle. This was more fun than she'd had in eons. "But what Haruka?"

"Its just so weird.. you've never left your teammates before. What if the enemy would have sent reinforcements? You were careless!"

"They were fine Haruka." Rei continued unphased.

"Fine or not they were still injured. You should have at least contacted us!"

"So you could yell at me then? Honestly Haruka.. I don't think I have the patience for this anymore." Raye stood up to leave. "By the way... given the sudden change of events.. wouldn't you think it's time we re-evaluate our leader? After all.. she's not exactly emotionally stable." And with that Raye showed herself out.

"Those people have some nerve.. I'm amazed Rei hasn't offed them yet.. with all this untapped energy.." She began. Closing her eyes, she focused on parts of Rei's brain that she had no clue existed. Fire engulfed Her body, and began to lift her off the ground.. "It's the only way to travel.." Raye said, as she headed toward the stars.

"Haruka? What did you say to her to get her so riled up.." Usagi asked quirking a brow.

"I just called her on leaving the others alone.. .and.. she questioned your capability as leader."

"Oh god. That's so like her." Usagi began. "Always trying to upstage me.."

Haruka put out a hand to silence Usagi. "I'm not so sure.. something wasn't.. right about her.."

"Yeah.. she had a weird accent... it almost sounded American. What do you make of it?"

"Eh, not much.. maybe she's just hanging with a new crowd.."

"Her clothes tell ya that much?" Usagi asked, running a brush through her hair. She enjoyed talking business.. it kept her mind off of.. other things.. darker things..

Haruka stiffened. "Yeah.. but what I thought was weird, was how she kept saying darling, and sweetie... she's never used those words like that before."

"So we're going to assume that something is rattled in Rei just because she said she thought she'd make a better leader, and is dressing completely different? Maybe we should just assume she's going through a mid life crisis a bit early.."

"About ten years to early?" Laughed Haruka. "I guess its a possibility.. look Odango.. you should go get in bed.. we'll all talk in the morning.."

"Okay Haruka.. Good night." Usagi said. Secretly she dreaded falling asleep.. it would give her time to think of what had happened that day..

"Sailor moon" A cold voice came to her. "Sailor moon.. we must talk.. I don't have much time.."

Usagi cracked open an eye. "Setsuna!" She exclaimed. "You're okay!"

"I"m healing.. Sailor moon, we're connected via a psychic link up.. I don't have time to explain as it could end abruptly.. but certain events have occurred that makes me positive of who and what we're fighting.. I have to give you the details.. In case something should happen to me."

"Happen? Setsuna.. what's going on?"

"Usagi.. events that were set in motion thousands of years ago are culminating in the here and now.."

"Esmerodo was around thousands of years ago?"

"No.." Setsuna began. "But the benefactor that brought her back from the void was.. infact it's with him that our story begins.."

"As most of our stories begin, it was thousands of years ago.. even before the silver millennium. a kingdom existed.. a kingdom that embraced the natural wild magic's of the universe. They seemed to live in harmony, until the seventh king of the seventh dynasty passed away.. Leaving the kingdom to his Heir Licec De Varol. Licec on the surface seemed to be a kind and beneficial king, but secretly he would conduct Magical experiments so Heinous that even the deaths of the innocence that Galaxia caused Merciful... Eight members of the tribe of Cronus sealed his essence within eight relics, each scattered to the ends of the universe... What they weren't planning on was Entropy... "

"W-wait.. entropy? Licec? This is all getting a little bizarre-" Usagi began, but was silenced by Setsuna.

"The seal is deteriorating Usagi.. And whets more, Licec's wife has escaped."

"Oooh evil has a wife!" Usagi clapped her hands.

"She's possessed Rei Usagi."

Usagi giggled. "Well that explains her new outfit.. Setsuna.. don't worry.."

"Usagi.. I am worried.. They have come back to alter time.. they started with Mamoru.. and I fear you may be next.. There are two agents from the old kingdom on Earth.. they're here to protect you.." Setsuna began to flicker. "Usagi.. My time has run out.. I regret I didn't have time to tell you the rest.. Usagi.. Trust them... good.. luck.." The image of Setsuna winked out of existence, leaving Usagi in the dark.

The phone rang, causing Usagi to sit bolt upright. She was bathed in sweat, and freezing even though her room was as warm as it was when she went to bed. "H-hello?" She asked over the receiver.

"Usagi Tsukino?" A voice asked over the phone.

"Yes." She spoke into the phone. "May I help you?"

"I have someone who wants to say something to you.."

"Wha-?" Usagi began.

"USAAAAAAGI! HELP ME!" Cried a terrified voice over the phone. It was high pitched, and all to familiar. She felt a twinge of pain in her belly.

"Ch-chibi Usa? Is that you?"

"USAGI! PLEASE! HELP! She has a knife!" Chibi Usa shrieked as the phone was ripped from her hands.

"You have a half an hour to meet me at the top of Tokyo tower... Bring your friends if you want to see the little scamp alive."

The line went dead. Usagi's heart was pounding. Frantic she searched her room for her communicator.

"Everyone! We have to get to Tokyo tower!" She began, praying to god or Budha, or which ever deity was listening that they were at least awake.

"Please! Chibi Usa is up there.. they have her..." She sobbed. "Please!" Footsteps were heard down the hall, as Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru appeared in the doorway.

"They're getting gutsy." Haruka began.

Michiru threw out an arm. "No time for discussions.. Small lady has apparently been sent back into the past and been captured.."

Hotaru nodded. "We should get going.. Usagi.. are you okay?"

Usagi's eyes were opened wide, but no response came.

"Usagi?"

Usagi blinked. "Sorry.. I was just thinking.."

"Lets go!" Haruka shouted.

Usagi shook her head for a moment. Why hadn't Setsuna said anything...

"What if its a trap?" She queried, hesitating for a second. "Setsuna would have said.."

"Setsuna's down for the count.. she can't say much of anything.."

"But.. she told me all about our enemy.. and about Rei's transformation.."

Haruka rolled her eyes annoyed. "You were dreaming Usagi. We have to get to Small lady now."

The four transformed and ran out the door, and teleported to the foyer of Tokyo tower.

"Nine soldiers come to fight, One by one they die. Nine soldiers come to fight, but none will leave alive." The figure giggled as it traipsed up the stairs to the sky deck of the tower. She hadn't felt this alive in years.. and it had been many years.

"Well eight I suppose.." She turned her head to the pink puffball in the corner. She had made perfect bait.. her source had been... more than helpful in procuring her.

The elevator was almost to the top, and she turned. "Show time." She smirked. she lifted her knife, and prepared to strike.

"Now Yam head... you die!" Shouted the woman.

"Hold it!" Came a strong, but high pitched voice.

"Just on cue." The woman said, clapping her hands. Sailor Mercury, Moon, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn stood poised to attack.

"Who the-?" Sailor Moon began, and shook her head. "You dare to kill my beloved Endymion, and now try to attack my daughter as well?" Her eyes hardened. "For that Heinous act.. you will not be forgiven..." Her breath began to come in spurts as the adrenaline coursed through her.

"Spare me Sailor moon.. I don't want this bleached mop.." She kicked the pink fur ball out. "It's you I want."

"Who-- you're not Esmerodo! Sailor Moon.. it was a trap!" Uranus Explained.

"No kidding. Look at what she's wearing.." Venus remarked. She was dressed in a sleek black cloak, that cascaded down to her ankles. She was in one appeared to be a one piece leotard with the stomach cut out of it, which seemed offset by her knee-high black boots. Her hair was silver, much like the moonlight that filtered through the window, and matched her pale white skin. Her eyes, the only real feature about her.. seemed to burn with a red fire.

"Sailor moon... Sailor soldiers... You're mine." She shirked. While closing her eyes, the woman brought her two wrists together. Strands of energy whipped out of her palm and slapped into each of the sailor soldiers.

"Ah.. human life essence.. it's been such a long time.." She smiled in ecstasy. "Only one thing is missing... You will entertain me while you die... Sharotti says Dance!" All of the soldiers began to dance, very slowly at first.

"What...?" Uranus began.

"You will dance faster and faster, until finally your hearts explode from the effort? Isn't it just divine?" Sharotti giggled. "I thought of this method myself.."

A string of flame shot through the air, cutting the cords of energy and stopping the dance of death. The soldiers fell to their knees, heaving.

"You have to think twice before you mess with my friends." The voice of Sailor Mars rang off the walls of the sky deck. Usagi gasped. Her hair was still pink, but she had saved them. Mars smiled. "You okay Sailor moon?" Sailor moon nodded.

"Good. Now.. Sharsotti.. You want to destroy Sailor Moon? You'll have to go through me.."

Sharsotti smirked. "Piece of pie." She smirked, and through out her hands. Already Mars was in the midst of a spell and spun around, a trail of flames following her gloves. Red energy flowed in and out of the flames, making it look like it was breathing. Suddenly Mars stopped and faced Sharsotti, a ball of molten energy resting safely in her palm.

"Super Nova Surprise!" She exclaimed, chucking the ball at Sharsotti. A blast of heat radiated from where the monster had stood, followed by a bright flash of light. An inhuman shriek sounded from the center of the room, followed by silence and a deep relaxing darkness. Mars huffed, and turned around to her friends.

"You.. guys sure you're okay?"

Uranus and Neptune nodded. Mercury helped Saturn up, but was otherwise unscathed. Only Usagi remained. Her face had gone blank, and had drained of all color.

"C-chibi usa.." She whispered. "They used her.. to get me here..."

"Usagi.." Haruka began.

"They're.. it's not.. You all could have been killed.. it would have been.." She trailed off, mumbling to herself.

"Usagi!" Haruka shouted, but to no avail. She had begun rocking and mumbling to herself.

"Lets take her home... if she's not better after a good nights sleep, we may have to take some drastic steps.."

Neptune nodded.. They all filed out until only Mars remained. She sighed and shook her head. It was going to be a good day after all.


	5. Chapter 5

She awoke to a dull gray light, and the soft pit pat of rain tapping against her window. The smell of fresh coffee seemed to permeate the air, and the sound of laughter came from down stairs. She sat up slowly as the full reality of what had happened hit her. He was gone. She felt like a part of her soul had been pulled out from her. Usagi Tsukino looked down at her hands. The hands that had held him as he gasped his last breath. She shuddered as the tears began again.

"...Mamoru..." She whispered. "Mamoru.. come back..."

Sailor Moon Apocalypse: Episode 205: The Day after

"They did it again.." Haruka whispered, flipping through channels. "They voted him in again. I can't believe it."

Michiru giggled lightly to herself. "Fifty four million people can't be wrong eh Haruka?"

Haruka nodded. "They just don't like people like us." Michiru wrinkled her nose.

"People like us? What ever do you mean?"

Haruka glared at her. Michiru giggled again. "They'll be out of power soon enough. Usagi and.." Michiru put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my.. do you think..?"

Haruka shrugged. "Power was never the issue Michiru.. But the world would still be in better shape if she were in charge."

Michiru nodded. "She has grown up allot since we first met her hasn't she?"

Haruka nodded. "And suffered entirely to much." Michiru nodded, gazing at the wall. "It's her curse.. all of ours really. Its the price we pay being Sailor soldiers."

"A price I think is a bit to high.." Came Makoto's voice from behind the two. She limped over one of the chairs, and eased herself down.

"You look well." Haruka noted. "Much better in fact."

"I feel better to.. Just the powers of sleep I guess." Michiru nodded, and shot a quizzical look at Haruka.

"Did you at least sleep well?" Haruka asked.

"If you can call it sleep.. I had the strangest dream last night.. about two Sailor soldiers, and a succubae. It was.. an experience."

Haruka nodded and sipped her coffee. Makoto put up a finger, and opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it.

"What is it?" Asked Michiru, sipping her tea.

Makoto smiled. "I dreamt I had a new power.. stronger than even the oak evolution."

Haruka sighed. "There's that word again.. it's always about more power."

Michiru smirked. "She's just sore because some yahoo's re-elected another official that's against "People like us." Haruka shot Michiru a vicious glance back. Makoto eased up, and limped over to the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup, and leaned against the cabinet in thought.

"The two were so real though.. I can't stop thinking about them.." Michiru smiled.

"The two Sailor soldiers?" Makoto nodded. "Well, it was a man and a woman. One was a Sailor soldier, the other was her guardian I think.. Kind of like Tuxedo Kamen is to Sailor Moon."

Haruka and Michiru both sat straight up. "Oh no.." Michiru whispered. Haruka shook her head.

"No one's told you.. Makoto.."

Makoto quirked a brow, wincing as she leaned forward. Their faces were so serious, they almost looked pained.

"You'd better sit down." The words struck her like a ton of bricks. Memories of the day she had discovered her parents had died flooded back to her. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes already, and hadn't even heard what was so serious.

"Makoto.. there's no easy way to say this.." Michiru began. Haruka but up a hand.

"Mamoru is dead. Our new enemy attempted to kill Sailor moon, but.." She closed her eyes, and cursed under her breath. Regaining her composure she looked back at Makoto. "He took the hit.. "

Makoto's eyes opened wide. She shot straight up, ignoring her bodies protests. She dashed up the stairs and into Usagi's room to find her awake, her face buried in her arms.

"Usagi?" She asked gently, putting a hand on her friends shoulder. Usagi looked up, her normally porcelain completion streaked with red trails from tears. "Usagi.. are you.."

Usagi jumped up and grabbed Makoto around the neck. "Mako.." She sniffled. "I...I.. miss him.. so much.." Her body shuddered as she struggled to take in air. "Whenever I close my eyes.. I see him.. I see him laying there.."

Makoto squeezed her friend, and sat her gently back on the bed. "I know... I know..."

Usagi sniffled again, and began to sob, her entire body shaking so much it looked as though she was about to come flying apart.

"Usagi.. I'm so sorry." she whispered again, patting her friend on the back. Usagi opened up an eye and sat up. whipping her eyes with her sleeve she stood up and attempted to be what looked like a smile. She shuddered again, but managed to retain her composure.

"I'll be fine." She smiled. "We should probably go down stairs huh?"

Makoto shook her head. "No.. Not until you're ready." Usagi gestured to the window.

"I have to get out of here.. it's too gloomy... Is Setsuna up and around yet?"

Makoto shook her head. "I'm afraid not.. she was hurt pretty badly." Usagi shook her head.

"I was kind of hoping to ask her some questions.."

"Me too actually, but it will have to wait.." Makoto said making a face. Usagi shook her head.

"Makoto.. I just.. I can't believe he's gone for good.. there has to be a way.. Setsuna can control time.. do you think.."

"No Usagi." Makoto said standing up. "She would never allow us to tamper with time.. As cold and harsh as it may sound, there is a reason Mamoru died.. It may have been so that you could live to take care of something more important."

"But I don't want to take care of anything without him.." She whispered. She shook her head again, as if to clear it. "I' m sorry Marko.. I promised myself I wouldn't be like this." Makoto nodded.

"Usagi.. if you weren't, I'd be really worried about you." Usagi laughed a little, turned and headed for the door. "I'm starving." She feigned a pained smile. "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Esmerodo walked into her darkened throne room with a smile of victory crossing her face. She waived a green gloved hand and the lights brightened, casting eerie shadows against the darkened walls. Vertigo stepped up from the corner of the room, her eyes sunken and red from tears.

Esmerodo stood up, pushing the wrinkles in her mini skirt out of existence. "Vertigo.. you look terrible. Is something the matter?"

Vertigo stiffened. "My sister..."

Esmerodo shook her head. "My dear.. we have entirely to much to do to be concerned with people who lost their lives in the line of duty. She took a hit for the team.."

"A hit for the team? Is that all you can say? A bloody hit for the team? My sister was the only family I had left Esmerodo! And you took her from me!"

Esmerodo flung her head back, and cackled. "What a temper!" She exclaimed. She brought her hand up in front of her, and whispered a word. Black rays of energy shot forth from her palm, blasting Vertigo against the wall.

"Foolish woman... Someone is going to have to be taught a lesson." Esmerodo stepped down from the Deis, her boots clicking on the stone floor. She stopped just in front of Vertigo. Gently she put a gloved finger up to vertigo, and traced her chin. Esmerodo's eyes began to glow a toxic green. Vertigo could feel clouds of mist began to take hold of her mind.

"You do still believe in the masters cause don't you?" Esmerodo cooed, her green hair flowing effortlessly in the wind beneath her. "Because the master doesn't take kindly to strangers."

"Yes.. of course.." Vertigo said, the last shroud of conscious thought leaving her. Again she was a vessel. One with her master Licec. Esmerodo smiled.

"Now my dear.. We have a mission. In a country called the United States, there is a top secret research facility.. It has developed what they call a "gateway." It acts like a whirlpool, creating a type of mini worm hole, that exits into the tunnels of time. My dear, we're going to go for a spin."

"Yes.." Vertigo said. "Where do we find it?"

Esmerodo smiled, and loosened her psychic grip on the girl a little bit. "In a territory known as Neevahduh."

Vertigo nodded solemnly. "We leave at dawn highness?"

Esmerodo nodded, and gestured to the door. Thoughtful for a moment she gestured. "You had best pack some of your belongings. We won't be returning her for quite some time." Vertigo only stared. Esmerodo rolled her eyes, and waived again. "Go on.. Get going. We don't have the entire millennium..." She paused for a second. "Or maybe we do." She took in a deep breath, and laughed heartily, her laugh echoing eerily off into the void beyond.

Sarah Grenich walked down the high security hallway with a clipboard in hand. She hummed gently to herself, as she turned the corner. She nodded to one of the armed guards.

"Captain." He said. She waived a hand at him, unimpressed. "At ease soldier. Has Mr. McLandon arrived?"

"Yes Ma'am. He's waiting in your office."

"Good. Keep an eye out. I want no visitors while I'm in there."

"Yes mam." Sarah opened the door and eyed the gentleman who was showing himself around her collection of crystal shards.

"Intriguing aren't they?" She asked him. "They say they're left over from the beginning of the universe."

"Very mystical then?" The gentleman asked, picking one up and observing. "How did they manage to get their hands on it?"

Sarah shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure. But it's how they power that monstrosity in there."

The man nodded. "Sarah.. it's all becoming true." She nodded.

"The watcher said that an alternate time line had opened.. this was one of the events we were sent here to stop."

"Don't you think we should alert Sailor moon?"

Sarah shook her head. "She'd be way in over her head. As it is you're magic is just barely bending time. Something stronger than the guardians is at work here." He nodded in agreement.

"I'm just barely able to conceal our identities.. We're running out of time.." Sarah nodded.

"I know.. but the thing is to heavily guarded.. and your shields wont work around it.. They've distorted time to much. Justin.. I'm worried for this world."

Justin nodded. "When do you think we should finish this job off?"

Sarah shook her head. "Tomorrow at dawn is when the guard is weakest. We could attack then. If worse comes to worse We'll blow the damn thing up."

Justin smirked. "I don't think it's going to be that easy... have you felt the ripples? It's no longer on the same power level as the Ginzoishou. It's much stronger."

Sarah brought a hand up to her chin. "Do you think it has anything to do with the amount of mineral they have powering the thing?"

Justin nodded. "Of course it has something to do with it. It's the galaxies only supply of it. We're sitting right on top of the worlds only deposit of Imperiax 793."

Sarah shook her head. "It was a mistake to ever even place spares on this plane.. Only Serenity should have had access to it."

Justin nodded. "I agree, but the fact of the matter is that now it's available for anyone to use."

"And someone's tipped off Esmerodo. She knows it's here Justin."

"That's why its only a matter of time.. Do you think we should alert the senshi?" Sarah shook her head.

"No. They're about as trusting to outsiders as we were at their age."

Justin smirked. "Gods Sarah, you make us sound ancient."

Sarah smiled. "You forget my friend.. compared to their ages.. we are ancient." Justin chuckled a little bit.

"I suppose.." Justin was cut off by a sudden shriek that sounded from below them.

"The space time continuum... They've activated the portal! Justin.. She'll find it.." Justin nodded to her.

"That's the plan.." Sarah's head shot up at her office door suddenly opening up. A woman dressed in purple walked in, her ensemble accompanied by a blood red bow, and purple heels balancing it all out. Her hair was tied in a tight green bun, uncharacteristic of her typical ensemble. Her eyes sparkled a deep blood red.

"I am sorry I am so late."

"Setsuna!" Justin stood up. "You should still be in bed!"

Setsuna smiled thinly. "I couldn't let you run this show alone. Especially not with so much on the line."

Sarah nodded. "How is Usagi?"

"As well as can be expected. She snapped out of her fit at least. I had Makoto take her shopping." Sarah chuckled in spite of herself. It was so typical.

"So, they've discovered the deposit?" Setsuna asked, glancing toward the door. Sarah nodded.

"We're waiting for Esmerodo to make her move.."

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "Out of all the villains we've faced, why did Licec have to choose the most annoying to re-activate?"

"Perhaps he's a bad judge in character." Justin said sarcastically.

"Very bad in her case." Sarah began. "Have you filled any of your senshi in?" She asked. Setsuna nodded.

"I have filled Neptune and Uranus in. They are on stand by."

Justin drummed his fingers against Sarah's desk. "I know I've been saying this allot lately.. But really all that's left for us to do is wait."

Sarah laughed. Setsuna nodded. "I am going to call Haruka. I'll be back in a moment."

Esmerodo nodded to Vertigo. It was time. The air hummed with power. She could heart he fabric of space scream in pain.

"Vertigo. They've activated it. We need to go."

"Don't you think the senshi will be waiting for us?"

Esmerodo nodded. "I'm counting on it." She smiled as she fingered a small stone. It began to glow in the palm of her hand. "I sincerely hope they will all be there.."

They stood, Five across, each keeping an eye on their own respective corner. Senshi, to senshi. The three soldiers of the outer planets, and the two intruders. The glow of the television screens shown on their hard determined faces.

Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto stood to one side of the display, weapons in hand. Justin and Magellan to the other.

"What makes you so sure that we'll be able to see her when she makes her move?" Uranus asked skeptically. Pluto looked to her friend with sad eyes.

"It's her style I'm afraid. She likes to do things Lavishly. Trust me.. We'll know when she arrives."

Magellan took a step toward one of the monitors. It displayed an image of a round object, with a flashing vortex shining in it. Slowly the camera panned to the left revealing a closed door. The room was empty except for the shifting rays of light from the portal.

"Amazing. It's all powered by the Ginzushou." Neptune muttered in awe. "Pluto, you knew about this all along and didn't tell Sailor moon? This could have helped her."

Pluto shook her head. "Not in this form. Imperiax 793 is very dangerous in it's native form.. that's why it was hidden on such a back water planet. True it has the ability to grant the desires of the one who wields it.. but in it's unrefined state it has an even more awesome power. It transforms people, Physically or mentally as it sees fit. It's what the transformation pens are forged from.. It's what grants us our planetary powers.. It's said that the gods forged the Sailor star seeds at the creation of the universe from this very material.."

Justin nodded. "Once refined it's safe to use amongst people.. well relatively speaking. The problem was that people were being transformed left and right during the Silver millennium... So Serenity in all of her wisdom had it brought to Earth, and hidden under many layers of Earth. No one knew of it's whereabouts.. until recently."

Uranus shook her head. "And how is it that you're suddenly the expert on this unrefined ore?" Justin shot Pluto a glance. Pluto sighed.

"Uranus..." Pluto began. "These two aren't.. well they aren't normal Galaxy Denizens.. They're kind of like me in that regard.."

Magellan nodded. "Much like Pluto, we have responsibilities dealing with the space time continuum.. We investigate anomalies in it, and intervene if necessary.. Most of the time it's something minor like a black hole just wrapping the fabric of space.. When we were sent here we never expected to stumble across the Imperiax."

Neptune sighed. "I still find it all very hard to believe." Magellan shrugged.

"To be honest, I really don't care what you believe." Neptune stepped back, aghast at the bold statement. Magellan shook her head. "The truth will show itself in time.. but if you're going to be skeptical, then I advise you watch your back."

Justin shot forward. "There. Look." He pointed to the screen in the portal room. Three points of light shone, a bright figure slowly materializing.

"It's time.." Magellan began. "Shall we ladies?" She glanced to the outer senshi. Uranus cracked her knuckles, causing Neptune to flinch.

"No time like the present." Pluto began. "It's time to end this." The five sprung out the door, running down the now abandoned halls. Justin began to whisper, bending time to wrap around them.

"Good move." Magellan began. "We really don't need the military bearing down on us." Justin nodded. They reached the door that lead to the portal room, and found that it had been blown out from the inside. Two blood smears stained the otherwise sterile white walls.

"There's our entrance." Pluto muttered. The five stepped inside, and immediately began to become disoriented. Purple and blue lights pulsated faster than they could processes at once. Magellan closed her eyes, and thrust her hands forward. She whispered some words which seemed to slow the pulsing down somewhat.

"Damn.. I was hoping that would melt your brains or something.." Esmerodo's voice seemed to come from all angles.

"Esmerodo! Show yourself!" Uranus demanded stepping further into the room. A scream of Neptune caused her to spin around, and momentarily lose her balance. She took a step back. Neptune, Pluto, Magellan, and Justin had all been wrapped by purple pulsating tentacles of energy.

"Uranus... The gate.. Shoot energy into the gate.." Magellan gasped. Uranus stood up, raising her hand into the air. She closed her hand into a fist, gathering energy.

"World Shaking!" She shouted, sending the globule of energy into the portal. A purple tentacle shot out, wrapping her up as well. She shrieked as her energy began to sap away. She could feel her consciousness ebbing.

A green disk of electricity sliced through the tentacle straight into the heart of the gate. A blast of energy emanated from it, throwing all of the senshi into separate corners. Uranus opened an eye.

"First you killed my husband.. and now you're trying to kill my friends. This is the kind of abuse that should only happen in the movies! Esmerodo- In the name of the moon.. you're punished!" Sailor Moon's voice rang through the room, waking all but Justin up. She and Sailor Jupiter stood Silhouetted against the light rushing in through the door.

Sailor Jupiter took a step in cautiously. "She's.. not in here.." Jupiter whispered. Her eyes opened wide as she came across Justin. He was sprawled against a patch of silver crystal, a point of it had punctured his left shoulder.

"It's.." Her jaw dropped. She spun and saw Magellan laying next to him. Justin slowly opened his eyes, a silver glow emanating in them. He reached for the shard with one hand while, pushing away from the patch of crystal with his feet. Slowly and painfully the crystal slid its way back out of his shoulder, all the time his face remained stationary. Finally he stood with a gaping hole in his shoulder. He whispered a few words and the hole closed up. He shook his head, suddenly dizzy and fell to the ground.. conscious, but barley able to stand.

"Damn!" Esmerodo shouted, appearing in the middle of the room. "That blast should have killed all of you!"

"Shame you forgot about the rest of us." Jupiter said, assuming her attack pose.

"Good thing I came with a contingency plan then.. I won't let you failures stand in my way." Esmerodo smiled, and raised a purple and Blue gem into the sky. Pluto's eyes opened wide.

"She has Imperiax!" She stood up, and raised her staff. Purple mists began to gather, as she spun to complete her spell.

"Dead.. Scream.." She whispered, a purple ball of energy flying toward Esmerodo. Esmerodo knocked it back with a blast of her own.

"Great Guardian Cronus.." Esmerodo began. "Open for me the gates of time... And send these seven to an era where even they won't be able to stop me!" She shrieked. Justin stood up, a flash of white overcoming the entire room. Suddenly his clothes shifted from a black cloak and tunic to A white sleeveless shirt, and pants. A white bandana crossed his forehead. He put a gloved hand up to the light.

"The spell you cast is that of a double edged sword." He began in hollow voice. "For if I cast these innocents into a bygone era so must the caster be sent.. "

Esmerodo gasped. "But..No! You can't.."

He put up a hand to silence her. "The spell is done.. it is to late Esmerodo.." He laughed, a deep hollow laugh that wasn't his own. The world began to twist and turn, fading slowly to black.


	6. Chapter 6

_My Name... Is Usagi Tsukino... I am twenty three years old, and come from an upper class family.. up until recently I was married to the man of my dreams.. the man I have been destined to live with.. Until she returned from the dead.. the dead and killed him.. But that's not important now.. Whats important is that I remember who I am... Oh god.. I can feel it.. Its begining..to.. take..._

-Sailor Moon Apocolypse-Episode 206: Queen for a milenium! Esmerodo's Ambition.

Whorls of Purple and blue spun around her, causing sensations of vertigo and nausea. She could sense her friends presence, but in the distraction of the strobing lights she lost all sight of them. A white hole opened up near the end of the tunnel, warm, and inviting. She closed her eyes, allowing the white light to wash over her, Overwhelming her senses...

Sailor moon Awoke on a rather cushy portion of land, her head throbbing. She blinked, trying to clear her mind of the fog that had decided to move in on her thoughts. She glanced around, her eyes gradually becoming adjusted to the darkness. She could make out the dull round shape of the imperiax portal, and glimpses of a leg here, an arm there which she assumed were her friends. Wobbly she began to stand, forcing her legs to solidify from the jelly they had become. A groan came from her left. Jupiter- at least that's who she thought it was- began to sit up.

"Usagi? Is that you?" Her voice came, a bit groggy but otherwise strong. Usagi nodded, and realizing it was to dark said "Yeah... can you make out the others?"

"No... There's not really enough light to see by in here... But if you and I made it.."

"There is a good chance we all did." Came the cold voice of Sailor Pluto. She pulled the top off of her staff, and held in her hand. The Garnet stone in the center of the heart shape flared to life, illuminating the room in a blood red blaze. Uranus, Pluto, Magellan, and Justin were laying on the ground, but all seemed to be breathing.

"Esmerodo and Vertigo are missing.." Usagi began. Jupiter jumped up, suddenly very sorry she had done so. She sat back down, a little woozy.

"They woke up before us... made their escape..." Her sentence trailed off as she glanced to Pluto. Her face was contorted with effort.

"Pluto.. what's wrong?" Pluto shook her head.

"The time stream.. I can't feel it... I can't see the future.." Sailor moon quirked a brow.

"That's impossible.. its your job..."

"Unless it's not my job anymore..." Pluto began. She glanced to her staff. "Sailor Moon.. This does not bode well.."

Sailor moon Rolled her eyes. Struggling to stand up, the remaining senshi slowly rose to their feet. Usagi shook her head, trying to clear it of the lingering memory of Mamoru's death. Slowly, she reached for the polished knob that jutted out in front of her. She opened the door, her eyes quickly adjusting to the surreal green light that began to filter through.

Setsuna gasped, a look of disgust crossing her face. In front of them, standing on a white marble Dais stood a ten foot figurine of a face they knew all to well. Curve upon voluptuous curve that would drive any mortal man wild with thoughts of sexual frustration looked down on them in all of her haughty glory.

"A tribute to our lady of green." Pluto read aloud. Haruka cleared her throat, and shifted from foot to foot. Michiru shook her head. Usagi thought for a second.

"Well whoever put this here had VERY bad taste.." She began. Magellan walked up, her blue heels clicking on the cold stone surface.

"I have to say I agree." She quipped. Her heel came down on a piece of paper, a crisp rustling noise bore into the air. Bending down, she picked it up, and slowly uncoupled it.

"Well Well.. Looks likes someone's been busy." She said, handing the paper off to Pluto. Pluto took a second and read.

"Apparently.." She showed the paper to Sailor moon, who took a minute to absorb everything.

"A coronation ceremony? But.. The US isn't a monarchy.."

"At least it wasn't when we left it. Sailor Moon.. I think something went horribly wrong when that reactor went out."

Sailor moon shook her head. "You mean..."

Setsuna nodded. "The reason I can't feel the time stream.. is because at this point in time I don't exist.. for that matter.. neither do the rest of you."

Uranus quirked a brow. "How's that possible? We're here.. We're alive and well."

Pluto nodded. "But, we're not support to be. When we vanished from our time line... Oh god.. we never made it back." Pluto sunk to her knees.

"So Esmerodo has the Imperiax." Justin began.

Uranus shook her head. "It still doesn't explain why we still exist.."

"For the same reason Justin and I are able to exist." Magellan began. "We are outside of time. Immune to the changes.. We died that day we vanished... at least that's what the general populace thought.."

"You mean.." Neptune began. Magellan nodded.

"Esmerodo must have killed the remaining senshi.. or imprisoned them.. and now she's taken control of the future.."

Usagi stood up. "Ah, so we're dead- and the senshi are dead, and a mad green haired woman is cremating a princess? What kind of world is this?"

Setsuna shook her head. "The worst kind... one without Sailor soldiers.."

They had all lost the Sailor Uniforms, not finding it prudent to keep them on for risk of attracting attention to themselves. Usagi Tsukino, Sara. Justin, Setsuna Meier, Haruka Ten'ou, Michiru Kaoih, and Makoto Kino all traipsed down a darkened city street. The low hum of mechanized progress seemed to berate all of their ears. The streets were silent, the only sound audible besides the machines were there footsteps. Several times they had passed cards with traditional police colors, and had been questioned as to why they were out so late. Shopping, they had answered rather hesitantly. The sky was a hideous ebony, mixed with just enough smog to make one think of lung cancer. Finally they came to their destination- An extravagant Sky scraper, carved of sickening green Emerald. Setsuna put up a hand.

"I hardly think we're dressed for a coronation ceremony. Usagi, can you whip us up something more suitable?" Usagi nodded, and pulled out a relic of her own past.. one that hadn't been used in ages.

"Disguise power!" She shouted, feeling the old excitement of a new identity creep up on her. "Make us into some greatly dressed party crashers!" Instantly the girls were dressed in extravagant party gowns, Justin in a very formal looking tux.

"Still haven't lost my touch." Usagi giggled to herself. Setsuna nodded. She grasped the invitation and concentrated, melting some of the ink together. "Seven should be enough..." She handed the duplicates to the others. "This should at least get us in."

The seven walked in, and we stopped by a blue haired woman with a strange head dress. She wore a white flowing gown, that reached down to the ground.

"N..Nipasu.." Usagi whispered. Makoto nodded.

"Invitation please." She said flatly. Usagi shyly flattened the piece of paper against the druids hand. The rest followed suit, each followed by the careful eye of Nipasu.

"Enjoy the show." She said flatly. As soon as they were out of earshot, Usagi spun and faced her group.

"We killed her. She shouldn't be.."

"Bow down!" Came another voice from behind them. "The mistress of Tau-ceti has arrived." A bubble gurgled in Haruka's stomach. She turned slowly to see a creature with A pot like belly come down, dressed in a very traditional Japanese gown.

"Chagarma... and the mistress.." The girls sunk to their knees, as a woman slowly walked down the hall, head held high. Her dress was a dark midnight purple, and her hair cascaded well beyond her shoulders, finally pooling around her feet.

"Mistress nine.."

"We killed her too." Michiru whispered. "That means.."

Armor clanked just beyond Mistress nine. An orange haired woman, in bright golden armor walked in with a court of five others.

"Queen Galaxia.. of Zero star Sagitarius." Nipasu turned and smiled coolly, closing the door.

"Ladies.. your seats will be atop among our more important guests.." Nipasu said bowing her head. She gestured up one set of stairs. Galaxia and Mistress 9 looked at eat other and smiled. Mistress 9 put a hand onto Galaxia's plated shoulder.

"It's been such a long time Ormico."

"I know Zyrath. We have much to discuss." The two talked like two school girls as they ascended the stairs. Nipasu turned to the senshi.

"You will have to watch from the floor." She showed the seven in through a golden archway. The room was done in gaudy green, as they would have expected. Statuettes of Esmerodo lined the inside walls.

"How garish.." Setsuna muttered, taking up a spot in the middle.

Usagi pointed to a dais that was high enough so everyone in the room could see. Fifteen droids lined the wall, the sixteenth space being occupied by a red throne. The doors behind the throne flung open- and Vertigo, Esmerodo, and a small green haired woman walked out. The green haired girls hair was done up in two odango style balls.

Everyone around the senshi sunk to their knees, and the senshi followed suite. Esmerodo walked up to the stone pillars that kept her section walled in and smiled at her people.

"Blessed are you, oh green haired one..

You freed us from such evil..

You taught us to fear, what had already begun..

And hath tamed the evil of our universe.." The eerie chant seemed to go on for what seemed to be an eternity.

Usagi shook her head, in shock. "This... is.." She began. Sarah Shook her head.

"Unreal?"

Esmerodo raised her hands and looked directly down at the senshi. "My people.." She began, smiling. She took a step forward.

"I am so glad you could all make it... For tonight is a grand and joyous occasion. It is the day that I shall name my successor..." She raised a gloved hand to the young girl.

"My daughter, Princess Chizzella.. has decided that she will in fact take her mother's place after I pass... but first.. She must prove herself.."

The gates behind the senshi vanished, leaving them boxed in a room with scared peasants.

"For you see.. She must show that she is willing to do anything to rule this kingdom.. and if that means killing to make her point.. then so be it.."

Michiru's stomach began to turn at that thought.

The people around the senshi began to riot, attempting to climb up the marble walls. Pandemonium broke loose- people crawling over other people trying to reach a non existent walls. Someone stepped on Usagi's foot, causing her to yelp.

Setsuna looked directly at Esmerodo. "She's going to slaughter innocence.." Magellan glanced toward Setsuna.

"A blood bind.. She's trying to cement this future.."

Esmerodo continued. "But fear not, the blood you spill will complete her transition and secure our great nation in the pages of history forever.." The little girl smiled and jumped up onto the railing, poising herself for attack. The senshi all reached for their transformation pens.. just as she let loose the first blast of lightning..

Esmerodo's eyes widened as the senshi transformed in front of her.

"You!" She shrieked, as Sailor moon appeared. Quickly she reached for her daughter. "Chizella.. not today.. we shall have to complete this some other time.." Esmerodo snapped her fingers. causing three of her droids to jump down into the Frey.

Nipasu was the first to land, and wasted no time in letting a blast of frigid air loose chilling the senshi to the bone. Ude ring landed and unleashed a three ring energy attack that locked Sailor Neptune and Uranus together at the wrists. Finally Giwak locked the remaining senshi in her gelatinous prisons.

"Sailor soldiers..." Giwax hissed. "Itsss been such a long time."

Nipasu nodded, as she turned to Sailor Jupiter. She inhaled deeply, and blew out frosty air. Jupiter froze, as a shriek sounded from the opposite side of the room. Giwakx had fallen and Justin and Magellan fell gracefully to the floor.

"She's water based.. She shouldn't have messed with me." Justin smiled. Magellan smirked, as she walked over to Nipassu, who was struggling to get up. She smiled to sailor moon.

"We're not in Tokyo anymore my friend.." She whispered. She brought the butt of her staff down hard on Nipassu's face, the sound of bone cracking echoing around the room. Nipassu shrieked, and then fell silent, her nose having been pushed into her metallic brain.

A ring of energy flew at Magellan and Sailor moon. Jupiter countered with a blast of lightning knocking her energy out of the air.

"You still haven't learned.. reborn and all." She clicked her tongue.

Ude ring spun, sending four rings toward the senshi. A tide of water, and a yellow ball of energy knocked Ude ring back against the wall.

"Sailor moon!" Uranus called.

"Finish her off." Neptune chimed in. Sailor moon nodded. She reached out her hand, calling forth the eternal moon tier.

"Starlight honeymoon.." She began.. and then stopped. The tier began to shimmer, a bright gold. "... She doesn't need to be healed.. just returned.." She whispered to herself. Grabbing the eternal moon tier, it began to elongate, into a bright white rod that seemed to illuminate the room.

Her eyes seemed to become hollow, as her outfit began to glow. Her Senshi outfit flared to a bright white that radiated almost brighter then the rod itself.

"_Child of darkness... From a time forgotten.. _

_Return now.. from whence you came..." _ Usagi's voice boomed. Rays of light snaked out toward Ude ring, her eyes terror filled.

"_Power of the white moon.. flow through me.." _The energy began to engulf udering.

_"Neo moonlight flare!" _She exclaimed, as her rod burst forth with an intensity that even the most blind of individuals would have been able to see.

Ude ring shrieked for a second, and then was gone.. all that remained of either of the three droids.. was just a shadow placed on the wall. She looked to one of the walls and pointed, a sudden hole appearing.

Sailor moon's outfit began to fade, the light that had illuminated the building extinguished. She fell to her knees, a drop of blood falling from her lips.

"Sailor moon!" The senshi cried, as they ran to her. Magellan and Justin just watched from a distance, stunned.

"She is the one.." Magellan whispered in awe.

"The senshi of legend.." Justin whispered...

Sailor moon looked to her friends, and stood up weakly.

"We need.. to get out of here.." She whispered. Uranus and Neptune, hands now free, helped her to her feet. The senshi walked slowly to the door, uncertain of the world that they had found themselves in...

Esmerodo Fumed as she tossed a jade figurine against the wall. How dare those tarts follow her! And then to intrude on her daughters coronation.

"Mommy.. who were those people?" Asked Chizzella, her green eyes wide with fear.

"Old friends of Mommies dear." She began. "Just old friends." On the horizon the thunder rolled. The Sailor soldiers had returned.. She glanced to the horizon with angry eyes.

"Just old friends.."


End file.
